


【ALL蝙】Our Bat

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [12]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, Bottom Bruce Wayne, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: all蝙pwp合集，无下限日蝙产物，含路人LJ，NTR，3p，道具等。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: 超蝙 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375828
Comments: 8
Kudos: 394





	1. 有蝠同享

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在养子房间约炮被抓包怎么办？在线等挺急的。
> 
> 丧钟蝙+迪克蝙
> 
> 3p，ntr（？）

“你最近来得会不会太频繁了？”

斯莱德从窗口跃进房间，闻言嗤笑一声：“你要是真这么觉得，就不会在这里等我。”

布鲁斯靠坐在床头，不置可否地眯了眯眼，手中的杯子里酒液微微一荡：“只要你还在打迪克的主意。”

关于迪克的问题他们已经争论过无数回，由于两人各执己见且脾气都不怎么好，争论的结果往往是互相撕咬着滚到床上，用另一种方式发泄怒火直到精疲力竭。

“借口。”斯莱德扯下头罩，露出底下被汗水浸得半湿的白发与漫不经心勾起的嘴角，“刚才你完全没有必要骑到我身上，我至少能帮你想出十五种更简单的阻止我的方式。小蝙蝠，我得说你非常懂得如何引诱——我这种人。”

布鲁斯飞快地弹起来，一把揪住他的制服领口将他掀翻在床上，然后像两个小时前那样胯坐上他的腰腹，充满压迫感地俯下身：“是的，是的，但你勃起了——即使我揍了你的脸。”他用属于蝙蝠侠的低沉嘶哑的声线缓缓道，“我早就说过，我们会在这儿不是因为我的痴迷，而是因为你的。”*

斯莱德大笑着揉捏他浴袍下的臀部，食指和中指隔着布料按压着臀缝里隐蔽的入口：“痴迷？不错的词，我确实喜欢蝙蝠侠把自己洗干净了等着我过来干他——瞧瞧你，早就为我准备好了不是吗？”

布鲁斯对此的回应是低头狠狠地咬住了他的嘴唇，这一口完全没有留力，血腥味飞快地在唇齿之间扩散开来，于是相触的舌尖带上了腥甜，只一瞬间就让战斗中还未冷却的血液再一次沸腾奔涌，布鲁斯拽着斯莱德的头发，微微偏过头更加霸道地啃噬他丰厚的下唇，吮吻他脸侧刚印上不久的淤青，处心积虑地挑起对方骨子里那些对于掌控的渴望。他成功了，斯莱德像一头被侵犯了领地的雄狮般翻身把他反压进床垫里，炽热粗糙的手掌以远超常人的力道死死锁住他的双臂，高大的身躯欺进他敞开的腿间，布鲁斯仰躺着喘气，断断续续地笑，散开的浴袍底下皮肤还留有未干的水迹，斯莱德抚上那些带着疤痕的肌肉轮廓，鼻端嗅到沐浴乳的清香之下浸入骨子里的金属与血液的气味，光是闻着就觉得锋锐至极。

“我做过很多交易，只有这个让我真正感觉……”他将鼻尖埋进布鲁斯的颈侧，深深地吸了一口气，“物超所值。”

布鲁斯抬起胯部故意挤压他紧绷的裤裆，小腿似有若无地磨蹭他的腰侧：“别废话了斯莱德，你准备光凭嘴巴干我吗？”

当然不会。斯莱德龇出个狰狞的笑，扣着他的膝弯将他两条腿分得更开，拇指恶意地压着他大腿内侧细长的刀伤——明显是斯莱德的杰作，没经过处理的伤口还冒着血，过些时候就会变成蝙蝠侠身上又一道永远洗不掉的印记，他爱死了这个，给战利品打上标记是猎人的本能，更何况这可是蝙蝠侠。

更多的血随着按压从伤口里涌出，汇聚成红色的细流沿着肌肉的起伏淌下，布鲁斯轻轻抽了口气，警告性地瞪着他，斯莱德回以一个充满挑衅的挑眉，手指沾着他的血液一路下滑，停在他缩紧的穴口，那里的肌肉松软湿润，指尖稍稍刺入便被柔顺地含住，显然布鲁斯在等待他到访的这段时间里已经做好了全部的准备，这具强壮美丽的肉体就像是精心装点后端上餐桌的佳肴，存在的意义便是供人品鉴、享用，然后拆吃入腹。

斯莱德没和他客气，熟练地脱下制服随手扔到床边，底下轮廓分明的肌肉上还蒙着汗水，胯间雄伟的阴茎直直挺立，他掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣，深蓝的独眼锁定猎物般扫过布鲁斯的脖颈、胸膛、腰腹，挂着戏谑笑意的脸散发着成熟男人特有的荷尔蒙：“多谢款待。”

阴茎毫不留情地破开穴口的阻碍连根没入，直接撞进甬道的最深处，即便已经过足够的扩张，布鲁斯也被这一下捅得呼吸一滞，鼻腔里溢出压抑的闷哼，他皱着眉，鼻翼翕动着忍耐这阵无可避免的锐痛，但斯莱德并没有给他时间适应，挺动腰身大开大合地操干因疼痛而绞紧的肠道，龟头碾着前列腺捅入又抽出，胯骨与臀肉相击发出“啪啪”的闷响。他们之间从不需要温柔，甚至连调情都是多余的，原始的欲望比任何东西都要更加直白且赤裸，肉体激烈的碰撞比起性爱更像是对抗与征服，刚才未能分出胜负的战斗延续到了此刻，他们肢体交缠、唇齿相接，不遗余力地试图用快感杀死对方，浓重的麝香与汗味随着体温的升高逐渐蒸腾，连空气都染上了淫糜的气息。

冲撞的节奏越来越凶狠，脆弱的内壁遭受撞击，疼得不住瑟缩，但快感和疼痛同样强烈，在一次次直击重点的顶弄中化作细小的电流流窜进血管，布鲁斯昂起头，蓝眼睛里浮起迷乱的水雾，修长有力的双腿缠上斯莱德的腰，用足以留下淤青的力度作为小小的报复，斯莱德五指嵌进他漆黑的发里，迫使他抬起下巴被动接受急躁而强硬的亲吻，舌头和正在他体内肆虐的阴茎一样蛮横地侵犯他的口腔，来不及咽下的唾液从嘴角挂下一道晶亮的湿痕。

与斯莱德做爱算不上多舒服，这个在性爱上有着绝对可圈可点的技术的男人熟知如何用阴茎与唇舌将他的伙伴逼入绝境，他所给予的每一分快感都激烈到让人浑身发颤又不至于超出承受的极限，疼痛也一样，他似乎更喜欢以粗暴地方式对待蝙蝠侠，掌控他的每一丝战栗与呻吟，精准地将痛苦与快乐维持在岌岌可危的平衡点上，缓慢地蚕食理智、搅乱思维，牵引着他在欲海中沉沦，这其实算不上什么缺点，多的是人喜欢这种疯狂到能暂时遗忘一切的交合方式，但失控恰好是蝙蝠侠最不能容忍的。

布鲁斯猛地伸手勾住斯莱德的脖颈，恶狠狠地啃咬他胡须密布的下巴，强健的手臂几乎勒断他的脖子，斯莱德箍着他的腰将他抱起来，面对面以坐姿重新顶入，重力作用下阴茎捅进了前所未有的深度，硬生生逼出布鲁斯的一声痛哼，斯莱德握住他的腰胯将他提起一些，又松手让他原样落回去，像摆弄一个轻巧的物件，布鲁斯没几下就有点承受不住了，抓着他的肩膀想维持住平衡，但颤巍巍的大腿才刚刚支起就因为体内骤然加重的刺激而虚软脱力，整个人再一次被钉在那根粗壮的棍子上。

“呃、啊啊！”布鲁斯仰头嘶叫，弓起的脊背颤抖不止，手指在斯莱德的颈侧刻下几道抓痕，“等……”

“你破坏了我两个任务，我总得找回点场子。”斯莱德好整以暇地在他臀上拍了一把，留下泛红的掌印，“你不知道我有多期待听见你的求饶，蝙蝠。”

“你可以……试试。”布鲁斯咬着牙哼笑，半睁的眼睛里透出几分不服输的锐利，“反正也没有成功过不是吗？”

斯莱德危险地眯起眼，准备好好让蝙蝠侠体验一把什么是真正的教训，但身后“咔”的一声轻响吸引了他的注意力，即使在性爱中也保持着极高的警觉性的两人同时转头朝门口看去，正好对上迪克呆滞的眼睛。

“…………你们……”

穿着便装的夜翼表情十分扭曲，眼神介于惊恐万分与难以置信之间，僵硬得像一座后现代雕塑，床上的两个人也好不到哪里去，维持着身体相连的姿势一动也不动，脑子里划过一大串不重样的脏话——他怎么会来这里？

斯莱德与布鲁斯对夜翼的表情做出了完全不同的解读，一个认为他想说的是“我把你当潜在炮友你居然背着我搞我养父”，一个习惯于把事情往最坏的情况想，于是以为他想说的是“布鲁斯你居然抢我男朋友我对你太失望了”，一时间尴尬得要命，僵持着连拉过被子遮一下都忘了，房间里顿时陷入窒息般的寂静，直到一声轻微的抽气打破了沉默。

“嘶……”

布鲁斯颤了一下，立刻便反应过来咬住嘴唇，一张脸瞬间涨得通红，而罪魁祸首斯莱德飞快地推卸责任：“我没动，它自己动的。”

现在争辩这个显然毫无意义，迪克的脸色已经完成了从惨白到惨绿的转变，底下还诡异地泛着红，他沉默了足足半分钟，慢吞吞地开口：“所以，为什么是在我房间？”

思维一片空白的布鲁斯差点就要照实说这是在迪克家里搞过一次后出现的历史遗留问题，幸好斯莱德抢先回答：“一楼唯一的卧室，方便翻窗。”

布鲁斯也回过神补充道：“你搬去了布鲁德海文，我以为你不会回来。”

“所以你就征用了我的床打炮？”迪克差点气笑了，反手关上房门走上前去，“你就这么不欢迎我回来？”

“迪克！”布鲁斯推着斯莱德的肩膀示意他放手，“我不是……”

一旦涉及到儿子（或者养子）的问题蝙蝠侠的冷静理智就不知道被抛去了哪里，丧钟上次已经见识过了，这会儿看到布鲁斯脸上难得一见的惊慌便觉得有趣，他一手牢牢环住布鲁斯的腰制住他的反抗，一手覆上他的后脑，硬是将他的头压到自己肩膀上，同时下身狠狠往穴里顶了一下，布鲁斯猝不及防地一弹，用尽全身力气才咽下那声丢脸的呻吟，腰身与大腿都颤得厉害，斯莱德故意侧头啃咬他充血的耳尖，左眼充满兴味地看向仍然僵立在床边的迪克：“小家伙，一起？”

他当然不是随口一说，布鲁斯面对亲近的人时总是会少几分敏锐，但斯莱德可不会忽略迪克愤怒的表象之下隐藏不住的欲望，年轻人漂亮的蓝眼睛在逆光里显得格外暗沉，目光死死锁在养父赤裸的背上，小心翼翼又无比贪婪地划过每一寸蒙着薄汗的肌肉，听到问话抬眼与他对视时甚至没能掩饰住眼里一闪而过的嫉妒——

有点意思。

“丧钟，你疯了！”布鲁斯低吼着奋力挣扎，斯莱德差点没摁住他，便恶劣地抵住他前列腺的位置来回碾压，布鲁斯被操得不住哆嗦，眼眶都泛起潮红，仍然断断续续地命令，“迪克、啊……出去……”

迪克悄无声息地走到他背后，闻言迟疑了两秒，最终渴望战胜了理智，他闭了闭眼，小心地将额头靠在布鲁斯汗湿的后颈：“布鲁斯，我早就不是小孩子了。”

湿热的呼吸喷洒在皮肤上，激起一阵细微的战栗，布鲁斯绷紧了脊背，在本能升起的危机感中勉强劝说道：“你——我没空也不想干涉你的感情生活，但丧钟显然是最糟糕的选择，你需要的是一段健康的感情，而不是……”

斯莱德挑起眉：“当面说别人坏话不太好吧。”

迪克也笑起来，他似乎很高兴布鲁斯能这样关心他，早已褪去少年纤细感的双臂缓缓环住布鲁斯的腰际：“我承认我确实差点和他滚上床，但后来谈崩了——”他伸出舌尖轻柔地舔过布鲁斯后颈凸起的骨节，“因为我们没人愿意做下面那个。”

湿漉漉的触感让布鲁斯无可抑制地缩起肩膀，等意识到养子在做什么的时候震惊得张着嘴连一句话都说不出来，迪克既然决定挑破一切当然也就没打算中途放弃，覆在布鲁斯腹部的手沿着腹肌的曲线一路下滑，最终停在了挺立的阴茎上：“布鲁斯，我本来觉得就算这辈子都只能在梦里这样拥抱你我也心甘情愿。”修长的手指技巧性地抚过龟头，揉弄顶端翕张的小口，“但事实证明我还是忍受不了被别人捷足先登。”

布鲁斯一边被前后夹击弄得战栗不止一边竭力扭动着躲避，斯莱德意味不明地笑了几声，语气里居然带上了几分赞赏：“你养出了一只不错的狼崽子。”

“不！迪克！”布鲁斯这下是真的慌得连声音都变了，手肘胡乱地向后击向迪克的侧腹，“这是你的错觉、啊！放、放手……呜……”

指甲残忍地掐入铃口，粗糙的指腹磨过尿道口敏感的内壁，斯莱德十分默契地扣紧布鲁斯的胯骨再一次开始强有力的冲撞，被带出穴口的肠液顺着股沟淌下，沾得两人腿间都一片狼藉。布鲁斯腹肌抽紧，压抑的呻吟里混上了模糊的哭腔，快感汹涌地席卷过身体的每一个角落，他大口呼吸试图夺回理智，可很快就连喘息都被撞得支离破碎，身体里作威作福的阴茎与年轻人温暖的手掌将羞耻感推到一个新的高峰，他呜咽着，将脸埋进斯莱德汗味浓重的颈窝，仿佛这样就能逃避荒谬的现实，但当拉链被拉下的轻响传入耳朵里时他仍然不由自主地绷紧了肌肉，带着最后一点侥幸心理抬起头——

然后一个灼热坚硬的东西抵上了他的尾椎。

迪克握着他的肩膀，勃起的性器顶着他鼓缝上方细嫩敏感的肌肤缓慢地磨蹭，又上移到背沟的凹陷，溢出的前液在皮肤上挂下几道滑腻的水痕，酥麻的快感像电流般抽打着脊椎，布鲁斯脊背弓起，喉咙里溢出模糊不清的音节，脚趾也蜷缩起来，迪克俯身啃咬他隆起的肩胛骨，将那里陈旧的伤疤舔弄到泛起更鲜艳的红色，布鲁斯被电到似地全身打颤，生理性的泪水顺着脸颊淌到下巴，又滴落在斯莱德的胸膛上。

斯莱德粗喘着蹙紧眉，惩罚性地拍打他的臀肉：“别一下夹这么紧。”

后臀火辣辣的疼痛又往逼近极限的快感上加了一把火，布鲁斯再也无法忍耐，涨到青筋暴起的阴茎抽搐着迎接酣畅淋漓的喷发，但一只手掐准时机卡住了柱体的根部，拇指堵住顶端的小孔，强行截断了即将到来的高潮。

“啊！啊啊！”回流的精液带来近乎过载的刺激，布鲁斯狂乱地摆着头，口齿不清地请求，“放、迪克……唔嗯、放开……”

“布鲁斯，我还没舒服呢。”迪克啃咬着他的耳廓，劝诱般地将湿热的呼吸吹进他的耳孔，“用嘴帮我，我就让你射，怎么样？”

布鲁斯耳边全是杂乱的轰鸣，迪克的话语混在乱糟糟的杂音里分辨不清，他兀自难受地喘了一会儿，湿润的眼睛求助地看向迪克，竟然透出几分不明显的委屈，迪克伸手擦去他睫毛上沾着的泪水，叹了口气：“我就当你答应了。”

夜翼和丧钟对视一眼，斯莱德扣住布鲁斯的脚踝，就着插入的姿势将他翻了个面，阴茎顺势在被操到烂熟的甬道里碾过一圈，布鲁斯无声地尖叫，更多泪水滚落下来将脸颊弄得一塌糊涂，他全身的皮肤都浮起了薄红，紧皱的眉宇间全是得不到释放的苦闷，斯莱德放开握着他腰侧的手，他便无力地朝前瘫倒下去，神志不清地趴在了迪克的腿间。蓄势待发的阴茎拍在他的脸上，滚烫的温度让他不自觉瑟缩了一下，涣散的瞳孔慢慢聚起焦点，看清眼前雄伟的物事时不由得一愣，脸上浮现出混杂着羞愧与屈辱的表情：“迪克……”

“拜托，布鲁斯。”迪克抚摸着他略微红肿的唇瓣，脸颊上羞涩的薄红衬得蓝眼睛愈发明亮，“拜托。”

迪克从小就很懂得怎么利用布鲁斯的心软去为自己争取更多的特权，而布鲁斯不管经过多少次还是照样会中招——现在也一样，布鲁斯对着那双亮闪闪的眼睛实在无法说出拒绝的话，仅仅只是犹豫了几秒钟便妥协地偏过头含住年轻人红润的顶端，他不常做这件事，技巧难免显得生疏，勉强吞入了一半便明显感觉嘴角被撑得发疼，不得不停下来缓缓，斯莱德趁着他放松警惕的空隙突然用力朝前一顶，抽出到只剩个头部的阴茎重重顶入深处，布鲁斯猝不及防，被顶得朝前挪了一步，嘴里的棍子便硬生生挤进了他的口腔，顶端甚至捅入了脆弱的喉管中。

“唔！”布鲁斯撑着迪克的大腿想往后退开，喉咙里发出被闷住的干呕，“唔！呜嗯！”

斯莱德手按在他的后腰，将他的腰压塌下去弯成一个脆弱的弧度，阴茎快速且深重地在穴里开始了最后的冲刺，每一下都从最受不住刺激的那一点上狠狠碾过，布鲁斯满脸是泪，嘴唇被阴茎堵住，连大声呻吟都做不到，汗湿的黑发一缕一缕粘在苍白的后颈，迪克摆动腰胯在他嘴里小幅度地抽送，手指着迷地按压他脸颊上被顶出的凸起，又拨开他额前的湿发，仔细描摹他锋锐的眉眼轮廓，布鲁斯喘不过气，下半身抖得不成样子，在为养子口交的背德感与即将窒息的恐惧中煎熬了几分钟，终于在斯莱德将精液射进他身体深处时翻着白眼到达了高潮，浓稠的白浊星星点点地落在床单上，染出小片湿迹。

斯莱德软下去的阴茎退出穴口，精液与肠液从合不拢的菊穴淌进股沟，迪克也暂时放过了布鲁斯的口腔，布鲁斯终于得以顺畅地呼吸，他大概从来没这么狼狈过，本就伤痕遍布的皮肤上又添上了吻痕与淤青，嘴唇与后穴全都红肿充血，肢体因高潮的余韵而一阵阵地抽搐，他伏在迪克的大腿上虚弱地喘息，濡湿的睫毛掩盖下两颗眼珠子被泪水浸得透湿，每一寸肌肉都是瘫软的，迪克将他抱起来坐到腿上，有点心疼地吻了吻他通红的鼻尖，阴茎却毫不含糊地在一片湿滑的臀缝里蹭了两下，找到松软的入口慢慢顶了进去。

“啊……”布鲁斯抗拒地推着他的胸膛，奈何实在是聚不起一丝力气，甬道早被操得又湿又软，讨好地吸裹着入侵者试图换取一点休息时间，迪克克制地在他体内缓慢抽送，右手潜下去握住他垂软的性器轻轻揉搓，还处在不应期的身体辨别不出快感，只有越来越强烈的麻痒从被折磨到可怜兮兮的器官扩散开来，在下腹汇聚成沉甸甸的酸麻，布鲁斯捂着自己的小腹，艰难地开口，“先、等一下……”

迪克安慰地拍抚他发颤的脊背，但完全没有要停下的意思，甚至在确定他的身体能够承受之后逐渐加快了抽送的力度，阴茎凸起的经络不断刮过肠壁上的敏感点，激起一波又一波难以忍耐的胀痛，布鲁斯几次尝试挣脱未果，连最后的力气也被下腹的酸软吞噬殆尽，他脱力地靠在迪克身上，脑袋搁在对方仍带点青涩感的肩膀，身体随着后穴里冲撞的节奏颠簸起伏，意识被性爱带来的高热搅得昏昏沉沉，连视野都逐渐模糊，不知过了多久，体内的阴茎明显又涨大了一圈，有了要喷发的趋势，但他还没来得及松口气就被穴口撕裂般的刺痛拉回了神智。

“什……”

“你干嘛？”迪克和他同时出声，年轻人占有性地环抱着布鲁斯瘫软的身体，不满地瞪着突然捣乱的斯莱德，捍卫地盘般抬腿踹他，“现在是我的回合，别惹事。”

斯莱德一根手指已经从穴口的缝隙钻了进去，将红肿的褶皱撑得发白，他不怀好意地勾了勾埋在肠道里的指节：“我刚刚说的是‘一起’。”

这下别说布鲁斯脸色煞白，连迪克都愣住了，惊疑不定地往下看了一眼：“……你不是认真的吧。”

斯莱德没回答，嘴角歪歪斜斜的笑怎么看怎么危险，手指勾着穴口的嫩肉又往里进了一点，找到前列腺的位置划着圈按揉，动作比起扩张倒是亵玩居多，但布鲁斯被他吓得不轻，被按到敏感点时居然没憋住发出一声响亮的抽泣，手指拽着迪克的衣服，骨节都用力到发白，迪克和斯莱德交换了个眼神，心领神会地加快速度干进被塞得满满的肉穴，粗大的阴茎挤压着斯莱德的手指，将它更狠地压向敏感的前列腺，过重的力道撞得布鲁斯连呼吸声都染上了哭音。

被过度撑开的后穴又疼又涨，从背后贴过来的火热肉体让他汗毛直竖，即使理智告诉布鲁斯丧钟只是随口威胁，身体本能的畏惧也足以激得他头皮发麻，他混乱地往迪克怀里躲，想离身后的家伙远一点，却只是把自己更深地钉在了那根阴茎上，迪克对他下意识寻求安全感的举动十分惊喜，动情地吻着他的眼角，在射进他体内的那一瞬间凑到他耳边，小声地、含糊地说：“我是真的爱你，布鲁斯。”

“呜啊！啊！”布鲁斯脖颈向后拉出一道优美的弧度，喉结不住地上下滑动，仍未勃起的阴茎抽动了两下，从铃口淌出一小股稀薄的精液，隐没进下腹的毛丛中。

迪克刚才的话说得太快太轻，根本没准备让神志不清的布鲁斯听清楚，但斯莱德听得明明白白，他轻嗤一声：“小鬼。”然后也贴过去咬着布鲁斯另一侧耳垂，“蝙蝠，我是真的爱你的身体，简直天生就是用来被我操的。”

迪克翻了个白眼，把昏睡过去的布鲁斯小心放到床上，斯莱德当然不打算留下来收拾这满床狼藉，随手拿床单擦了擦下身便套上制服，熟练地跃上窗口：“下次有一起干蝙蝠侠的好事记得叫我。”

迪克抄起自己的枕头砸到了他脸上：“滚。”

END

*处出自丧钟大战蝙蝠侠第五话原句


	2. 特殊任务

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯莱德接到了一个有趣的任务。
> 
> 丧钟蝙+路人蝙
> 
> LJ，录像

1.

好吧，又是绑架。

布鲁斯被推推搡搡地带到仓库时已经很不耐烦了，这伙人甚至都不算熟练，绑在他手上的绳子他只需要花一秒就能挣脱开，但他偏偏不能自救，反而得装出一副惊慌失措的样子，然后找机会联系罗宾。

“走快点，小婊子。”

身后的歹徒恶意地踢了一脚他的膝弯，他顺势跌倒在地，侧过头试图用肩膀去顶右耳的紧急联络装置，但那人又扯着他的头发强迫他直起身，发根的疼痛让布鲁斯皱了皱眉，他用力眨了几下眼好让眼睛里泛起些可怜兮兮的水汽，然后困难地转头看向施暴者：“嘿，伙计，别这么粗鲁，你们要钱吗？请让我联系一下我的管……！”

布鲁西宝贝行云流水的演技出现了一瞬间的卡壳，他几乎是目瞪口呆地瞪着仓库中央站着的那个眼熟的家伙，脑子里刷过一大片阿尔弗雷德听了绝对会把肥皂塞进他嘴里的单词。

丧钟也诧异地看着他，然后转头对看起来像是这群绑匪的头目的家伙说：“你们事先可没告诉我我还得照顾这条大鱼，得加钱。”

操。布鲁斯敢肯定那家伙绝对是笑了。操你的，斯莱德。

小头目哈哈一笑：“‘照顾’他是我们的活，你只需要看着点别让他那个黑漆漆的姘头来救人就够了。”

斯莱德脸上浮现出古怪的表情：“姘头？”他走到布鲁斯面前，两根手指掐住他的下巴饶有兴致地端详，语气十分悠哉，“放心，蝙蝠侠肯定没有机会出现。”

布鲁斯在绑匪们看不到的角度凶狠地瞪他，用眼神传达出警告的意味，然而斯莱德只是回了他一个好整以暇的微笑，促狭地捏了捏他的耳垂，顺手捏碎了他藏在耳钉里的通讯器。

F**K YOU！！

布鲁斯愤怒地偏头避开他的手，心里咬牙切齿地将这个老混蛋按在地上狠狠地摩擦，但立刻被身后的歹徒更用力地扯住头发，头皮的刺痛让他眼神一厉，但立刻又恢复无助的表情：“拜托，别这样……”

那歹徒嗤笑一声，突然伸手在他的胸口捏了一把，还极其色情地揉了好几下——这下布鲁斯是真的惊呆了，连斯莱德脸上都透出几分意外，白发的雇佣兵余光撇到旁边架起的DV，唇角的笑也不知是错愕还是兴味：“认真的？你们不怕韦恩企业的后台？”

首领满不在乎地摆手道：“这个雇佣我们的人会解决，或者你也想一起来？”

斯莱德没回答，只是轻蔑地看了他们一眼，然后走到一边靠着墙站着，姿态闲适，像是在欣赏什么余兴节目。布鲁斯已经从绑匪口中得到了想要的情报，本来可以立刻想办法脱身，但通讯器被毁，仓库里还有个很可能会横插一脚的不稳定因素，他作为一个手无缚鸡之力的花花公子当然也不可能突然暴起把这群人揍翻，于是一时间进退两难。

绑匪已经围上来开始扒他的衣服，精致的西装、马甲，然后是衬衣和裤子，嵌着宝石的纽扣在粗暴的撕扯中崩了一地，布鲁斯额头上渗出了点细汗，一边假装无力地闪躲一边不自觉地将目光投向站在旁边的斯莱德，指望他能看在自己好歹是个纠缠了这么久的老对头的情面上出手相助，但斯莱德只递回来一个无辜的眼神，火上浇油。

就在布鲁斯准备豁出去反抗的前一刻，他突然感觉到后颈一凉，冷冰冰的刺痛感之后便是席卷过全身的无力和眩晕，用尽所有力气挥出的拳头也被轻松挡住，甚至连视野都开始模糊不清，他暗叫不妙，咬着牙去抠手表里针对肌肉松弛激的解药，却猛然察觉一股诡异的热流从针孔辐射开来，流窜进脊椎，然后一路汇集到下腹。

他硬了。

这下布鲁斯是真的切切实实陷入了慌乱，他不知所措地愣了有半分钟，直到有人掰开他的大腿，当着摄像机镜头揭去了他最后的一层遮蔽，他才如梦初醒地挣扎起来，拼命想要合拢双腿，但后穴逐渐清晰的麻痒感让他的身体更加虚软，薄红的皮肤也渐渐蒙上一层细汗，挤进他腿间的歹徒随意弹了下他翘起的阴茎，满怀恶意地说：“这是我们雇主特意为你准备的东西，你好像很喜欢。”

“呜——”

粗大的阴茎猛地捅进了他没经过任何润滑的穴口，剧痛霎时就让布鲁斯眼里浮起泪雾，他痛嘶了一声，瞥见摄影机黑洞洞的镜头又努力地咬住了下唇，身后的人扯开捆住他手腕的绳子，拉过他的手去碰自己裤裆里那个硬邦邦的玩意，布鲁斯被烫到似地一缩，后穴也跟着绞紧，立马被正操着他的暴徒狠狠地顶了几下，力道之大几乎要戳穿肠壁。

这太疼了，像被一把烧得滚烫的刀子从内部撕裂，布鲁斯痛得眼前一阵阵发黑，眼泪顺着眼角滑进鬓发，甚至都不全是生理性的——药效让他变得脆弱，屈辱与疼痛本不该击败蝙蝠侠，但现在他却只因为一根捣进体内的棍子而委屈得掉眼泪，而压着他的人显然因此变得更加兴奋，变换着角度在甬道里戳刺，粗糙的大手握住他硬挺的性器揉搓亵玩，布鲁斯腿根发抖，竭力抵抗身体里强制挑起的快感，嘴唇都咬得渗血，不知是谁的手伸过来捏住他的乳尖，用指甲骚刮细嫩的乳孔，逼得他在钳制中弓起脊背不住地战栗，湿透的头发一缕缕地贴在额头与耳侧。

也许是强奸韦恩带来的心里快感太过剧烈，埋在他穴里的阴茎没多久就射了，热流喷洒进肠道深处，留下恶心的黏腻感，接着第二根棍子毫无停顿地再次填满了甬道，布鲁斯终于忍不住哽咽出声，一张开嘴那些呻吟与求饶就再也无法抑制，他语无伦次地喊着“不要”，又被另一根腥臭的玩意堵住了嘴巴，于是他没法出声了，只有一双湿漉漉的蓝眼睛绝望又痛苦地半睁着，每眨动一下就有更多的水珠顺着脸颊淌下，引得侵犯他口腔的人低咒一声，掐着他的下颌狠狠地顶进他的喉管。

布鲁斯被这一下捅得不断干呕，想要后退却又被后穴里的棍子干得小腹抽搐，那个人揪着他都头发把他死死摁在胯下，强烈的雄性气味侵占了他的鼻腔，他几乎无法呼吸，只能无力地摇着头抗拒，阴茎却仍然硬得滴水，操着他手心的家伙骂骂咧咧地叫他“婊子”、“男妓”，故意将精液射在他脸上，白浊糊住了他的眼睛，他胡乱地踢蹬着双腿，在粗暴的操弄中将自己的小腹射得一塌糊涂。

轮奸并没有就此停止，反而变本加厉，那些人围在他身边，用摄像机近距离拍摄他沾满精液的身体和被操到一片空茫的表情，第四次射出来的时候他眼神已经涣散了，性器软软地垂在下腹再也硬不起来，涨红的脸被泪痕糊得乱七八糟，绑匪们似乎是觉得他毫无反应的样子太过无趣，互相交换了眼神便就着插入的姿势让他坐起来，另一根阴茎从身后顶上了他撑得满满的穴口，接着本来已经麻木的感官又被更加可怕的疼痛唤醒，布鲁斯仰着颈子，喉咙里溢出凄惨的呜咽，疯狂地支起膝盖想要逃离，又被残忍地按回两根可怕的刑具上，他抽泣着，手指掐着施暴者的手臂，没几下就被操得瘫软下去，只能随着那两根棍子的顶弄而一阵一阵地哆嗦，靠在身前人的肩膀上再也没有了反抗的力气。

布鲁斯脑子都被这似乎永无止境的侵犯搅散了，什么也顾不上，只想快点结束这一切，好让这些男人放开自己，但耳边却突然响起一个戏谑的声音：“你们就这点把戏？亏我还指望看到点更精彩的。”

他这才惊觉这里还有一个人——一个知道他是蝙蝠侠的人，瞬间涌上的耻辱让他无可抑制地发出一声啜泣，慌张地想藏起自己的脸。正在他穴里冲刺的男人显然对斯莱德的话有些不满，要证明什么似地又往里狠撞了几下，顶得布鲁斯在他怀里缩成一团，支撑不住地朝旁边倒下，这时一双手从背后卡住布鲁斯的腋窝，像抱猫一样将他从两根阴茎上提了起来，布鲁斯茫然地吸了吸鼻子，被操到合不拢的后穴可怜兮兮地翕张着，吐出一小股混着血丝的精液，顺着大腿滴落到水泥地上。

雇佣兵冷漠地扫了那些歹徒一眼，示意他们腾个地方，歹徒们虽然心存不满但还是顾忌着丧钟的凶名，只好灰溜溜滚开，斯莱德将布鲁斯抱在怀里，戴着战术手套的手指插进他松软的穴口将里面的精液掏出来，布鲁斯被刺激得一抖，四肢反射性地挣动了两下，嘴里虚弱地抗拒道：“不……”

“嘘，嘘。”斯莱德贴在他的耳边，“瞧瞧你现在的样子。”

布鲁斯骤然僵住，他看不见背后斯莱德的表情，却能想象得到对方仅剩的那只眼睛牢牢锁定在他身上，可能还带着嘲讽和不屑，这让他久违地再次挣扎起来，可刚经历过下药和轮奸的身体哪敌得过丧钟的力量，斯莱德没费什么力气便制住了他的手脚，将他放到地上，毫不留情地在他布满指印地屁股上打了几巴掌：“你显然喜欢更粗暴的，是不是，布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯下意识就想反驳，但刚一挣扎就被掐着脖子掼在地上，接着斯莱德勃起的老二隔着制服顶上了他的后臀，远超常人的硬度与尺寸吓得他瞬间就不敢动了，只能小心翼翼地往前挪，他真的不知道自己这个快要被操坏的身体还能不能活着被这个凶器操一轮——

斯莱德似乎看出了他难得的胆怯，咧开嘴轻笑一声，拉下制服的拉链，硕大的阴茎弹出来拍在他青肿的臀瓣上，布鲁斯手指不自觉地绞紧，心惊胆战地等待着接下来的酷刑，身后那家伙倒是不急，好整以暇地俯下身来，用只有他们两个人听得见的音量缓缓说：“以后再见到我，你会一直想着我的老二吗，蝙蝠？”

说着，不给他任何反应时间，狰狞的阴茎就着穴口残余的液体操了进去，布鲁斯被捅得尖叫一声，指甲死死地扣着地面，几乎在水泥上留下痕迹，斯莱德一手按着他的后颈，一手掐着他的腰侧，抽送的动作凶猛到连旁观的几个男人都感到心惊胆战，但布鲁西宝贝也没有如他们所想的那样哭哭啼啼，而是像一只被激怒的大猫一样愤怒地低吼着，试图用爪子与牙齿给压在身上的人造成伤害，漂亮的蓝眼睛里不见了惊恐与软弱，只剩下同归于尽般的凶狠。

斯莱德用力揉捏他沾满精液而格外滑腻的乳肉，在他压抑的惨哼里又深又重地操了几十下，布鲁斯才脱力地老实下来，浑身潮红地伏在他身下，只时不时从齿缝里漏出几句叫骂，斯莱德干脆将他翻过来，扣着他的膝弯压向胸口，几乎把他整个人对折起来，让旁观者几乎开始担心布鲁西宝贝会就这样被折断，然而那具修长矫健的男性躯体显然具有惊人的柔韧性，布鲁斯仅仅只是喘了口气就缓过来继续用膝盖去撞斯莱德的胸口，斯莱德一手撑在他肩侧，由上至下地重新进入他，前所未有的深度让布鲁斯无声地嘶叫，腿间的性器抽搐着又喷出一点透明的前液，顺着腹肌的轮廓缓缓滑落。

斯莱德居高临下地欣赏他因为充血而通红的脸和脖颈，一边目的明确地顶弄他的前列腺，一边掰着他的下巴强迫他转头看着摄影机，布鲁斯瞳孔一缩，抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，又被扣着手腕拉开，斯莱德拇指擦过他泛红的眼角，恶趣味地咬着他的耳垂，将湿热的气流吹进他耳朵里：“你觉得你的竞争对手想把录像拿去干什么？我敢肯定要不了几天，你会成为全哥谭梦寐以求的婊子。”

布鲁斯咬着牙回击道：“是吗？我倒是觉得他们更容易注意到丧钟的老二有多么、中看不中用……呃啊！”

话语的尾音在一个过深的顶弄中戛然而止，斯莱德猛地卡住他的脖子，五指收紧截断他的呼吸，布鲁斯脸色很快就憋得发紫，双手努力抓挠对方的手指，却不能让它们移动半分，窒息的恐惧与身下持续不断的操弄带来的快感在身体中翻腾，他张着嘴，双眼翻白，后穴绞得死紧，终于在昏厥的前一刻再次射了出来，稀薄的精液溅上了他的下巴，而斯莱德在几次凶狠的抽送后从穴里退了出来，扯着他脑后的头发将他按到自己跨间，仍然坚硬的性器顺畅地捅进他的口腔，一直顶入收缩不停的喉口。

布鲁斯干呕着拼命拍打他的大腿，呛出的眼泪和精液一起顺着下巴滴下，斯莱德制住他的所有挣扎，在他嘴里粗暴地抽插了几十下后将精液射进他的喉管，这才施施然松开手，布鲁斯立刻趴倒在地上不住地咳嗽，撑裂的嘴角渗出几缕血丝，他兀自咳喘了好一会儿才从窒息中缓过劲来，斯莱德又掐着他的下巴迫使他抬起头，慢条斯理地在他脸颊上蹭干净自己黏糊糊的阴茎，这才站起身提起裤子。

“我改变主意了。”他突然说，“操你的感觉比我想象中还要好。”

布鲁斯还没完全消化掉他这句话的意思就听见几声枪响，接着便是硝烟与血的气味，还有重物落地的闷响，布鲁斯迟钝地抬眼，就见刚才侮辱过他的人已经毫无生气地倒在了地上，而斯莱德将冒着烟的枪插回枪套，转头对他挑起眉：“不客气，蝙蝠，就当作给你的补偿。你也不想这段视频流传出去不是？”

这是布鲁斯昏迷前听到的最后的话。

2.

斯莱德把录像带塞进制服口袋，扛起满身狼藉的布鲁斯回到某一所安全屋，本来想直接把人甩到床上了事，但想了想还是给他简单擦洗了一番，又用被子裹得严严实实。

做完这一切后他掏出通讯器发送了一条信息，然后毫不留恋地从窗口翻了出去，布鲁斯仍在昏睡，自然看不到他临走前不怀好意的笑，也不知道他还拍了几张照片留作纪念。

二十分钟后，因蝙蝠侠的失踪而急得满头大汗的罗宾踹开了安全屋的门。

END


	3. 成年礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 乔准备送给自己一样特别的成年礼物，并决定与康纳分享。
> 
> 超蝙前提乔蝙+康纳蝙
> 
> ABO，强制，3p，ntr，那什么文学

从派对上被敲晕带走对布鲁斯来说算不上什么新鲜事，不过醒来发现自己赤身裸体被绑在一张陌生的床上还是第一次，布鲁斯在等绑匪露面的时间里猜测了很多种可能性和脱身方法，但当看到推门进来的人的脸时还是错愕地瞪大了眼睛。

“……乔？”

他的继子——丈夫和前妻的孩子——慢慢走到床边，小时候水汪汪的大眼睛变得深邃迷人，高挺的鼻梁与锋锐的眉骨已经有了他父亲的影子，布鲁斯看着他，脑子里闪过的第一个想法居然是：这孩子长大了。

确实长大了，昨天是他的二十岁生日，刚成年的孩子可怜巴巴地拉着布鲁斯的衣袖，说父亲去外星执行任务连生日礼物都没留下，希望至少布鲁斯能来参加他的生日派对，布鲁斯面对着那双氪星蓝的眼睛，实在没法说出拒绝的话，只好点点头，推掉了晚上本来准备出席的宴会。

也对，没有哪个罪犯能悄无声息地从一个充满少年超级英雄的派对上带走他，除非犯人就是拥有超人力量且绝对不会怀疑的派对主角本身。

“为什么？”布鲁斯是真的觉得疑惑，他自认为对乔还算不错，从和超人还只是朋友的时候起就用心地教导他，甚至让达米安屡次嫉妒到发火，和超人结婚之后更是将他当成自己的儿子一样关心——自己最近有做过会惹怒他的事情吗？

“布鲁斯。”乔还带着未褪尽的稚气的脸上浮起一层羞赧的红晕，他不好意思般吞了吞口水，微卷的黑发软软垂在额前，显得无害极了，“我、我很抱歉……”

布鲁斯动了动手腕，手铐敲到床头栏杆发出清脆的响声，他意识到自己在孩子面前什么都没穿，反射性地蜷起腿勉强遮住关键部位：“你先放开我，我会好好听你说，可以吗？”

乔脸色涨红，似乎都不知道该往哪看，但还是坚定地摇了摇头。

“乔。”布鲁斯叹了口气，语气里仍然带着点习惯性的纵容，“不管是什么理由让你对我感到不满，你都不该选择这种最糟糕的谈话方式。”

乔毕竟才刚刚成年，而且显然也是第一次做这种可以称为“犯罪”的事情，这时听到继父的责备便有些不知所措，甚至迟疑着后退了一步，但这间卧室的门却再一次被推开，一个穿着黑T恤的高大身影走进来，伸手搭住了乔的肩膀：“你还在犹豫吗？”

乔咬了下嘴唇：“不。”

康纳越过他走上前，将手里拿的小瓶子放到床头柜上，转头对上布鲁斯惊疑不定的眼神，便笑了笑：“布鲁斯，你这么聪明，肯定能猜到我们想做什么。”

布鲁斯一时间都不知该做出什么表情，只觉得这一切都太荒谬了——床，手铐，润滑剂，再愚蠢的Omega也能猜到接下来会面临什么，布鲁斯曾经也遇上过不少对他说些污言秽语的混混或是将手放到他屁股上的合作伙伴，但康纳和乔？这怎么可能？

一定有哪里出了问题。布鲁斯目光从被扔在角落的他的西装上扫过，一边尽量悄无声息地试图挣脱手铐一边劝道，“冷静下来，我帮你们联系扎塔娜——”

“这不是魔法。”乔说，“这就是我们想做的。”

布鲁斯咬着牙挤出一句：““我是……你们父亲的、丈夫。”

“我知道。”康纳在床沿坐下，氪星蓝的眼睛里全是不甘与渴望，“但我遇见你的时候你们还只是朋友，你总是悄悄地用那种眼神看他，我都知道，因为我一直看着你。”他垂下眼，语气很轻，“你为什么就不能回头看看我呢？布鲁斯？”

布鲁斯根本说不出话，看康纳的眼神就像在看一个陌生人，他嘴唇颤抖，在对方伸手想触碰他的脸的时候像被烫到一样猛地偏头躲开。康纳脸上闪过一丝痛苦，但很快就变成了坚定，他欺身上床，覆压在布鲁斯的上方，眼里深沉的爱意逐渐翻涌成另一种更直接的欲望：“布鲁斯，你只能接受我……接受我们。”

半氪星人灼热的手掌贴上赤裸的胸膛，布鲁斯再也无法保持冷静，他竭力挣扎起来，屈起膝盖抵住康纳的腹部阻止他靠进：“你疯了！”

“我很清醒。”康纳捉住他的脚踝不容置疑地向两边拉开，私处暴露在空气里让布鲁斯眼圈不自觉地泛红，他呼吸急促，蓝眼里浮起不知是愤怒还是恐惧的水汽，不住挣动的手腕被铁铐磨破了皮，血线顺着苍白的腕子淌出一道殷红的痕迹。

“我们都没疯。”乔怜惜地用纱布垫在他的手腕和手铐之间，低头亲吻他骨节分明的手指，“你一直让我很痛苦，非常痛苦，布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯一边因为康纳抚上他大腿内侧的手而脊背发寒地踢蹬，一边转脸努力地看向乔：“我、露易丝和克拉克不是因为我……”

“和妈妈无关。”乔俯下身，将鼻尖埋入他的颈项深深地嗅闻，“你不知道你的信息素对氪星人来说有多诱人，布鲁斯……我十四岁的时候就因为你的味道硬了。”

“你天生就是我们的婊子，氪星人的婊子。”康纳眼里的蓝色覆盖上一片危险的阴霾，“克拉克想独占你，但那怎么可能呢？明明是我先爱上你，他那个时候还在围着露易丝打转。”青年的声音里充满不甘，“他明明错了，却还是能得到最好的，这不公平。”

布鲁斯仍然不死心地挣扎：“康纳，那时候你刚……刚出生，对事情的判断力会有偏差，你的这种感情是雏鸟情结造成的错觉……”

“没有什么错觉可以持续这么多年，布鲁斯。”康纳居高临下地看着他，蓝眼睛里翻涌地复杂情感让布鲁斯毛骨悚然，“我只是爱你而已，我只是……想得到你而已。”

沾了润滑剂的手指骤然捅入后穴，布鲁斯猛地一抖，脸色愈发白了，他努力收紧穴口阻止康纳的手指继续深入，并求助地看着跪在床边的乔，乔避开了他的目光，红着脸吻他轮廓分明的锁骨，像一只小狗般仔细地舔过他胸膛上陈旧的疤痕，又含住柔嫩的乳头吮吸，布鲁斯几乎是绝望地感觉到自己的性器在这样的刺激下有了勃起的趋势，并拢双腿死死地夹住那条健壮的手臂，声音里已经带上了不知所措的哽咽：“拜托，康纳……”

“我不会停下。”康纳勾起手指旋转着按压内壁，一寸一寸地寻找着什么，“但我也许能让你舒服点。”

说着，康纳放出了自己的信息素，青草的气味瞬间充斥了整个房间，从四面八方包裹住布鲁斯，布鲁斯被呛得闷哼了一声，在Alpha强大的压迫感之下不自觉地发抖，他吸了吸鼻子，更多信息素涌入鼻腔，除了排斥的刺痛之外居然激起了令一股不该出现的热度，他猝不及防地愣了一下，不知道想到了什么，脸上浮现出深重的恐惧。

“和我猜的一样。”康纳着迷地抚摸他渐渐染上潮红的皮肤，“被标记的Omega不会再被其他Alpha的气味吸引，但对标记者信息素的敏锐度会增加到三倍。”

康纳是一个拥有一半超人基因的克隆人，他的另一半基因提供者是个没有味道的beta，因此他的信息素和超人的信息素相似度达到90%，他之前在布鲁斯面前一直很小心地隐藏这个，直到现在，他终于可以肆无忌惮地利用它将面前这个人牢牢握在掌心。

布鲁斯快疯了，他的身体被青草气味的信息素完全调动起来，连腺体都一阵阵发疼，超人离开地球已经过了两个星期，虽然不想承认，但他确实是从生理和心理上都渴望着对方，Omega向来是探求快乐又不知足的生物，再坚定的意志也无法阻止这种本能，正如他无法阻止自己的后穴在信息素地催动下柔顺地放松，肠壁渐渐分泌出湿腻的液体。

康纳往变得湿软的穴口送入了第三根手指，并在一起有节奏地按压内壁不起眼的凹陷，布鲁斯腰身一弹，喉咙里溢出脆弱的呻吟，手也不由自主地抓紧了床头的铁栏杆，他空虚已久的身体在为“标记者”给予的快感而欢呼雀跃，结实的小腹也在一阵一阵地抽紧，乔吸吮他胸口的动作鲁莽又缺乏技巧，柔嫩的乳尖被啃得生疼，但现在这些疼痛似乎也擅自转变成了酥麻的快感，顺着血管烧出一连串“噼里啪啦”的火花。

“唔、嗯……”布鲁斯咬着下唇，竭力抑制哽在喉口的呻吟，他快被诱导发情了，一波波涌上的热度烧得他脑子发晕，阴茎也笔直地翘起，前液顺着柱身淌进下腹稀疏的毛丛中。康纳手指的动作越来越过分，两根指头找准了他前列腺的位置划着圈按揉，布鲁斯整个下半身都在打颤，他敏感得不像话，却仍然忍耐着不在孩子们面前显露出沉迷于欲望的痴态，但当半氪星人硕大的龟头终于代替手指抵上他的后穴时，他还是控制不住地呜咽出声。

“克拉克……”他绝望地喊，“帮帮我……”

“爸听不见。”乔在康纳的示意下拿过一个枕头妥帖都塞进布鲁斯的腰下，“布鲁斯，我真的很喜欢你。”

刚刚脱离少年范畴的男孩连告白都说得小心翼翼，相比之下康纳就要更有行动力一些，他握着布鲁斯的腿根，坚定地向里顶入，阴茎一寸寸顶开肠肉深入到内里，Omega的后穴又热又湿，仿佛有自主意识半吸裹着他的男根，康纳憋得眼睛发红，进入一半时实在忍不住，猛地挺腰连根没入，沉重的囊袋拍击到布鲁斯的臀肉上发出“啪”的一声。

“呜啊！”布鲁斯仰起颈子，喉结不住地上下滑动，拧紧的眉心也不知是难受还是欢愉，他茫然地眨眼，泪水瞬间眼尾滑下，被乔温柔地舔去。

康纳终于得偿所愿，一时间爽得连自己姓什么都不知道了，他一边激动地喊着布鲁斯的名字，一边又深又重地在穴里抽送，坚硬的头部一个劲往布鲁斯最要命的那个地方顶，布鲁斯没几下就被干得失了神，嘴唇微张，脸颊酡红，腰身挣动着试图躲开这太过激烈的撞击，却又在下一个深入中哆嗦着瘫软下去，他视野完全被眼泪模糊，鼻腔里哼出一声声短促的尖叫，连手铐被解开都一无所觉，只迷迷糊糊地抓着床柱，好像那是他最后的救命稻草。

乔被眼前的景色刺激得口干舌燥，也忍不住爬上床来，羞耻又期待地拉过布鲁斯的手覆上自己跨间的鼓包，布鲁斯平时总显得有力的手这会儿软软垂着，连抓握都做不到，乔也不在意，慢吞吞地解开拉链释放出自己的家伙，撒娇般蹭着他火热的手心。康纳掰开布鲁斯两瓣白皙结实的臀肉，用力将自己送得更深，布鲁斯大腿抽搐了两下，舌尖无意识地舔过嘴唇，将两片唇瓣舔得更加水润，乔一边操着他的手掌一边偷偷瞟着他充血的唇瓣，犹豫了很久，还是没敢将心里想的付诸行动。

“嗯……唔……哈啊……”布鲁斯的喘息逐渐变得沙哑而绵长，涣散的目光盯着虚空中的一点，他的信息素也随着肉体的沦陷而溢散在空气里，寻求着来自标记者的慰藉，但康纳并不是他的标记者，纵然有着和超人相似的气味也无法真正与他的信息素交融，于是Omega请求结合的本能在漫长的等待无果之后向他传递了“被抛弃”的信号，布鲁斯抓着康纳的手臂，困惑又委屈地抽着气，想要知道自己做错了什么，但却只换来了一阵愈发失控的顶撞，每一下都操进甬道最深处，几乎在他平整的肚皮上顶出一个凸起。

于是他的手又无力地垂了下去，康纳扳起他的两条腿压向胸膛，一只脚踩在床板上更加顺畅地操进他的穴里，一直顶到深处那个隐秘的入口，布鲁斯像被针刺了似地一抖，被操散的理智在危机感之下有了一瞬间的清明，他惊恐地瞪大眼睛，嘶声阻止：“不！”

康纳抱歉地朝他笑笑，下身的动作却没停，Omega的生殖腔口紧闭着，那圈肉环生涩而畏惧地含着入侵者的性器顶端，蝙蝠侠由于使用了太多抑制剂，激素状态一直不太稳定，克拉克也很体谅他，除了最初标记的时候之外很少会捅进那里，可这个血气方刚的年轻人显然不会顾及那么多，草草顶弄了两下算是打招呼便缓慢地将阴茎挤入那个入口，尖锐的疼痛让布鲁斯几乎晕厥，他再也咽不下抽泣的声音，咬着枕头的抑制不住地打着哆嗦，手指差点要拽破床单，乔起初并不知道发生了什么，见布鲁斯突然反应这么大吓得赶紧去透视他的状况，结果下一秒头顶都冒出了青烟，康纳带着点善意的嘲笑向乔眨眨眼，两手从布鲁斯腋下穿过去托住他的肩背，没费什么力气便将瘫软成一团不断发抖的布鲁斯抱了起来。

阴茎随着姿势的变化完全进入了生殖腔里，更加紧致的甬道为了缓解疼痛分泌出更多液体，布鲁斯靠在他肩头，连声音都发不出来，性器萎靡地垂在腿间，康纳原本还为自己粗暴的行经心存愧疚，伸手想抚摸他的前端让他重新硬起来，冷不防摸到了一手湿黏的精液，这才发现他不知什么时候已经射了。

“拉奥啊……”康纳低声念了一句，再也没有闲心去犹豫，握着他的腰便再次开始抽送，幅度不算大，但频率很快，阴茎毫不留情地责罚着Omega最敏感的嫩肉，布鲁斯在他怀里抽搐着弓起背，眼泪洇在他的黑T恤上不见了踪影。

乔从背后环抱住布鲁斯，虔诚地吻他的肩胛骨，手绕到前面去爱不释手地揉搓他的胸肌，又将饱经蹂躏的乳尖夹在指缝间把玩，布鲁斯受不了地摇头，黑发蹭得康纳心里发痒，青年抬眼看了看正难耐地蹭着布鲁斯臀缝的乔，突然问：“一起来？”

“啊？”乔愣了一会儿才反应过来他是什么意思，顿时露出震惊又夹杂着一点点羞耻的表情，“这……进不去吧……”

“布鲁斯做得到。”康纳挑起眉，“你不会自己看吗？”

X视线在这种事情上确实是个作弊的好工具，乔的手指潜入布鲁斯臀缝里，摸索着找到那个被撑得满满的穴口，它看上去吞不下任何东西了，但乔还是辟开一丝缝隙将两根指头插了进去，他能清楚得看到红肿的小穴是怎么一点点吞下他的手指的，不由得因视觉与触感的双重刺激而面红耳赤，布鲁斯发出很小声的痛叫，努力想支起身子往后看，但被康纳更紧地锁在了怀里，只能被动地接受这过火的扩张。

乔抽出手指的时候带出了几丝透明的粘液，湿淋淋地顺着股沟滑下，乔吞了口唾沫，等待已久的阴茎抵上布鲁斯已经含着一根棍子的穴口，结结巴巴地说：“布鲁斯，我、我进来了。”

阴茎缓慢却不容置疑地进入甬道，将穴口撑平到没有一丝褶皱，布鲁斯疼得嘴唇都在抖，虚弱地摇着头拒绝，但根本无法阻止另一根氪星棍子捅进他的体内，乔进得很小心，小穴并没有撕裂出血，可布鲁斯即使努力忍耐也受不住这称得上残酷的侵犯，一双蓝眼睛被泪水金得透湿，通红的鼻尖微微颤动着，不时溢出接近无声的惨哼。

也许是Omega的生理特征帮了忙，也许是布鲁斯天赋异禀，总之乔终于将自己完全顶入了布鲁斯的体内，他松了一口气，抚上布鲁斯细微发抖的腰侧，问康纳：“呃，我可以动吗？”

康纳差点笑出来：“当然可以。”

两个半氪星人虽然流着一部分相同的血脉，但实在是没多少默契，他们先是同进同出地抽送，见布鲁斯用仅剩的力气拼命挣扎，又换成了交替着进出，康纳配合着乔的频率整根抽出又连根没入，每一下都捅进生殖腔里，那个窄小的腔口被操开了，又湿又软地包裹住他，像是催促着他操得更深。乔在适应了这种令他头皮发麻的快感之后也本能地往深处顶入，学着康纳的方式操着布鲁斯被迫打开的密地，布鲁斯早就完全丧失了反抗能力，随着两个年轻人越来越过分的动作而自暴自弃地哭出了声，眼泪将平时总显得冷峻的脸糊得乱七八糟，疼痛逐渐麻木之后快感层层叠叠地席卷上来，他阴茎仍然软着，后穴却绞得越来越紧，他死死抓着康纳T恤的布料，踹不上气似地仰着头，嘴唇红得滴血，强烈到近乎过载的快感让他害怕，但他最怕的是另一件事——

“不要、射在里面……”

他的声音已经哑得不像样子，两个半氪星人的听力都非常敏锐，却不约而同地选择忽略了他的请求，他们禁锢着布鲁斯的腰，攀比似地加快律动的速度，每一下都比前一下更深，最终在布鲁斯凄惨的泣音里一同顶进生殖腔口，将精液撒在了他身体的最深处。

凶猛的内部高潮让布鲁斯脊背激烈地后仰，绷成一道仿佛下一秒就会断裂的弓，乔抱着他，将脑袋埋在他颈窝里一下一下地磨蹭，康纳则安抚地揉按他痉挛的小腹，布鲁斯身体的抽搐渐渐平复下来，脑袋歪在一边，完全陷入了自我保护式的昏迷，两个大男孩对视一眼，互相吐了吐舌头，却谁都不舍得将软下的阴茎从布鲁斯温暖的后穴里退出来。

“再等十分钟，抱布鲁斯去洗澡。”康纳下了决定，乔耸耸肩表示没有异议，只是盯着布鲁斯的腹部沉思了一会儿，不知是期待还是恐慌地问：“他会怀上我们的孩子吗？”

END


	4. 森林深处

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 飞机失事掉落到原始森林的布鲁斯·韦恩被野人捡回了部落。
> 
> 超蝙双向暗恋前提 野（路）人X蝙
> 
> QJ，道具，迷幻药
> 
> 灵感来自侦探漫画1010但和原作剧情无关

1.

布鲁斯是被水淋醒的。

他费力地着睁开眼，视野却模糊得厉害，额头上的伤口火辣辣地刺痛着，血水流进眼睛给眼前几个黑漆漆的人影蒙上了一层红色，他抬起麻木的手臂想擦掉眼睛里的血，但手腕却被什么人握住了。

“咳、谁……”

他努力从火烧火燎的嗓子里挤出一个音节，耳边响起一串“叽叽咕咕”的交谈声，是他听不懂的语言，接着他湿透的西装连着衬衣一起被撕下来，几只粗糙的大手贴上他赤裸的皮肤以极其无礼的方式上下游移，布鲁斯悚然一惊，猛地抬腿踢向离他最近的人，中了，那人后退两步，发出疼痛与愤怒的吼声，然后更多的手伸过来压住他的四肢，放肆地揉捏他带着擦伤和淤青的身体，布鲁斯竭力挣扎，却被浇下来的第二桶水泼得不住呛咳，有谁的手从他脸上抹过，带走了大部分血污与水迹，他终于得以看清这些压制着他的人的模样——

大概有七八个人，头发与胡子蓬乱到看不清脸，从身材判断应该都是壮年男性，黝黑的皮肤上印着奇怪的图腾，破烂的衣物（那是树叶还是草皮？）堪堪遮住下体，这些人看上去像是未开化部落的野人，从脏污的额发后面看过来的眼睛带着某种令人作呕的贪婪，布鲁斯一阵反胃，咬着牙问：“你们要干什么？”

野人们又交头接耳了一阵，其中两个架着他的胳膊把他提起来，布鲁斯试着站稳，但强烈的眩晕让他连直起膝盖都难，他大概有点脑震荡，考虑到他刚才从那么高的地方摔下来这没什么奇怪的，冷水浇上他满是灰尘与血迹的脊背，他意识到这些人可能是在清洗他，但他并不对此感到感激——尤其是在他们扯下他的裤子将手伸向他的性器官的时候。

“操！放开……”脆弱的部位被大力攥进掌心，布鲁斯激烈地挣动手脚，但野人的力气远远超出了他的预期，不仅是扣住他手腕的手几乎要捏碎他的骨头，揉搓他下体的手也粗暴到让他疼痛难忍，他深深地吸气，忍受着那两只滑进他股缝的手，细嫩的皮肉被手指上的厚茧磨得生疼，这实在是过于屈辱，以至于他拼命侧过头咬向一个人的手腕，这一次他们有了防备，先一步掐住他的下颔让他没有办法合拢牙关，粗壮的手指探入口腔翻搅，按压舌根甚至探进他的喉口，他猛地弓起背，呕出一小股混着胃酸的清水。

鞋袜也被除去，现在他完全赤裸了，有人抓着他的脚踝人抬起他的腿，细致地清理他的脚心与指缝，他在难以忍受的瘙痒中蜷起脚趾，觉得自己现在就像一只洗净待宰的羊，马上就要被端上餐桌——脑子里关于食人族的猜想让他毛骨悚然，也不知道正义联盟的伙伴们找过来时发现他只剩几根骨头会作何感想。

野人将兽皮铺在他脚下，压着他的肩膀迫使他跪倒在地，兽皮底下凸起的石块硌得他膝盖发疼，布鲁斯转脸看向被扔在一边的、属于他的衣服，飞快思考着怎么才能拿到口袋里的通讯器，他向前膝行了一步，立刻被抓着手臂按趴下去，脸重重磕到泥地上，口腔里泛起一股血腥味，他喘了口气，感觉有人覆上了他的后背，但一时无法转头去看，不祥的预感越来越强烈，下一刻，两根干燥的手指潜进股沟摸上了他的后穴。

“不！”

布鲁斯腰身像被电到似地一弹，发狠地反手抓住按着他右手的人的手臂，惊怒之下爆发的力量直接将人甩飞出去，砸倒了某个帐篷或者柴堆，那个野人没因此受什么伤，但显然被激怒了，爬起来后揪住他脑后的头发狠狠将他的脑袋砸向地面，一下，两下，三下……

额头上的伤口经历二次撞击再次崩裂，血液渗进深色色的兽皮里没了踪迹，布鲁斯起初还怒吼着反抗，被砸到第五下时耳边已经除了“嗡嗡”的杂音听不到任何其他声音，眼前漆黑一片，施暴的野人大概被其他人拦了下来，头发被放开，他却连支起手臂的力气都没有。对疼痛极高的耐受力让他不至于晕厥，但这也成了一种不幸，因为他能清晰地感觉到停在他穴口的两根手指正在顶入从未被侵略过的甬道，撕裂般的痛感一阵阵敲击他的神经，他攥紧手指，在绝望里模糊地想道：被强奸也许比被吃掉要好一些？

野人的动作十分粗鲁，也完全没准备拿点什么东西润滑，单单用蛮力捅进干涩的甬道里，转着圈翻搅、抠挖，布鲁斯疼得大腿都在抖，额头上全是冷汗，他尽可能缩紧后穴阻止野人的入侵，但这显然不可能，野人根本不会顾及他是否受伤，只一味地往更深处探索，直截了当地测试着肠壁的弹性以便把什么更大的东西捅进来。

布鲁斯身上的水早就被风干了，但没过多久就又蒙上了一层薄汗，那些原本只是简单按着他的手似乎也不再甘于维持静止，开始以明显带着色情意味的方式在他躯体上四处摸索，掐揉他的腰侧、拧捏他的乳头，布鲁斯虽然满身旧疤，但私密处保养得当的皮肉依旧敏感脆弱，根本经不起如此野蛮的蹂躏，没几下便被掐出了大片红痕，乳头也肿成了紫红色，他困难地喘着气，手指将兽皮拽出深刻的褶皱。

托人体强大适应性的福，后穴尖锐的疼痛逐渐变得麻木，取而代之的是强烈的酸胀感，野人高大健壮，手指也比一般男性要粗不少，两根手指就已经让窄小的后穴吞咽得有些吃力，而当第三根手指也从穴口的缝隙里侵入内部时，这场酷刑就变得更加难以忍受。肠壁受到刺激分泌的那点液体助长了入侵者的气焰，它们时而并拢着大力抽送，时而岔开了旋转按压，内壁很快就被磨得红肿，野人跪在他身后用膝盖将他的两条腿分得更开，指甲恶劣地抠挖内壁上细嫩的褶皱，布鲁斯缩起肩膀，咬着嘴唇抑制惨叫或是呻吟的冲动，痛苦的吐息将他自己的脸颊熏得通红。

当野人的手指找到了甬道里那个格外柔软的凹陷时事情便向着更糟糕的方向急转直下，布鲁斯硬生生咽下了那声惊呼，却没能控制住身体本能的震颤，穴肉一下子绞紧了入侵物，不知是在阻止它继续动作还是想要让它留在原地，正指奸着他的野人按住他下意识挣动的腰，埋在穴里的手指更加恶劣地碾压那一点，甚至将它夹在指间玩弄，布鲁斯开始颤抖，鼻腔里溢出闷闷的哼声，生理性的泪水濡湿了睫毛，他从没有经历过这个，被一群疯子压在兽皮上探索身体，那些人摆弄他就像摆弄一件新奇的玩具，屈辱与愤怒让他眼眶泛红，他却连让自己不那么狼狈都做不到——他的备用计划不会告诉他如何在被剥光并猥亵的情况下战胜一群力大无穷的野人，他可是布鲁斯·韦恩，是蝙蝠侠，无论哪个名号都足够让那些对他心怀不轨的人望而却步。

该死的……

对前列腺持续不断的刺激显然让在这方面尚且生涩的肉体难以招架，布鲁斯的皮肤渐渐染上了潮红，阴茎挺立起来贴着轮廓分明的小腹，他开始大口喘息，以期能获得更多氧气缓解体内的燥热，但一张开嘴便有更多丢人的声音从喉间溢出，野人们在笑，那笑声在布鲁斯听来充满讽刺，更多的手在他身体上梭巡，抚摸他因充血而变成深红色的伤疤，完全进入状态的身体将任何一点刺激都放大了无数倍，快感像火花一样炸响在神经上，布鲁斯已经分不清还有没有人压制着他了，他所有的力气都被夺走，本来就晕得厉害的脑子里更是一片混沌，一个野人扯起他的头发，用不透光的东西蒙住他的眼睛，他本能地抓住对方的手，下一秒又因为一次直击弱点的狠顶而无力松脱。

“嗯、啊……”

黏腻的鼻音因为刻意的忍耐而断断续续，视觉被剥夺后其他感官便敏锐了不少，有人往他嘴里塞了什么，他摇着头努力想用舌头把它顶出去，最终却还是被迫咽下，后穴里的手指依依不舍地抽离，身上抚摸的手也渐渐停下，他终于得以有片刻的清明，下意识缩起双腿将自己蜷成一团。后穴还在隐隐作痛，前端没有得到释放的阴茎因受到冷落而不甘地溢出液体，他喉咙里吞咽了一下，未知的恐惧比可见的伤害要更加可怕，再次被拉开双腿时他甚至没控制住惊恐的抽气声，野人在他看不见的地方端详他一片狼藉的下体，然后一个坚硬的东西再一次顶上了他饱受蹂躏的穴口。

冷的。

那显然不是人类的老二，可能是木质、或者其他的什么，它比刚才的三根手指加起来还要粗，刚刚顶进个头部布鲁斯就感觉自己要被撕裂了，疼痛从最脆弱的地方传递到脑海，随之而来的是几乎要碾碎内脏的饱胀感，无机质的棍子一寸一寸顶进他生涩的甬道，粗大的柱身压迫着内壁之下的敏感部位，布鲁斯不自觉地张大嘴喘息，眼泪顺着眼角往下淌，他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，还能尝到嘴里残留的古怪的味道，但他已经没空思考野人给他吃的是什么了，后穴里的棍子捅进了很深的、手指不能触及的地方，他腹肌绷得死紧，大腿也抖得厉害，努力向前爬了两步却又被扣着腰线拖了回去：“呜咳、不，不……”

假阳具完全没入的时候他脸上已经全是泪痕，腰也无力地塌了下去，分量十足的玩意即使仅仅只是埋在他身体里就让他无可抑制地抽搐，阴茎因为前列腺遭受的持续压迫而挺立着，野人们站了起来，在他上方嘈杂地交流着什么，他感到寒冷，只能抱紧自己的肩膀，在黑暗与痛苦中咬紧牙关，恐惧地等待着必然会到来的更加可怕的折磨。

有一个野人踢了踢他的屁股，带动假阳具重重地往深处一顶，布鲁斯带着哭腔呻吟了一声，胡乱地扭动身体躲避，野人们再一次哄笑起来，然后其中的一个架起他的胳膊，像抱一只小猫那样将他抱起来，在众人的簇拥之下钻进了一个帐篷，布鲁斯看不见，只能徒劳地戒备着，被放到另一张更柔软的兽皮上时他反射性地瑟缩了一下，那个野人狠狠地又揉了把他肿胀的下体，像是要把那里撕下来般用力，布鲁斯惨哼着努力并拢腿往帐篷深处缩去，野人没有伸手将他抓出来，而是说了一句什么，像是威胁又像是遗憾，然后放下帐篷口的草帘离开了。

布鲁斯揪着身下的兽皮，紧张地屏住呼吸等了好一会儿，野人没有回来，他有些困惑，但更多的是松了一口气，赶紧扯下蒙眼的布料，忍着强光刺进眼睛的不适打量周围环境，这是一个大概能装下三个人的帐篷，底下扑着好几层兽皮，角落里还堆叠着一些陶罐和兽骨削成的用具，布鲁斯谨慎地从帘子的缝隙往外看，没看到一个人影，这才重新坐回兽皮上，忍着羞耻分开双腿，手绕过腿根朝被塞得满满的穴口摸去。

粗大的假阳具被红肿的穴口死死咬住，布鲁斯竭力放松，手指握住那玩意的根部慢慢往外拽，木头粗粝的表面不断磨过娇嫩的肠壁，很快就将粘膜刮得几乎出血，布鲁斯忍着疼，脊背都被刺激得弯起来，嘴里吐出压抑的喘息，那个又大又硬的龟头压过前列腺的位置时他手抖到握不稳那根棍子，下唇被牙齿咬得渗血，前端涨红的性器抖了抖，喷出一小股透明的湿液，淅淅沥沥地落在他的手腕上。

“该死……”他深深地吸了一口气，压下鼻腔里的酸涩感，稍微平复了一会儿便继续试图将棍子排出来，“唔嗯……哈……”

帐篷内回荡着他急促的喘息声，汗水一滴一滴地从额角滑下，他太过专注于手上的动作，以至于忽略了身边细微的动静，当两条健壮的手臂突然从背后抱住他时，他惊得浑身一颤，好不容易拔出半截的木棍又被后穴剧烈的收缩吞了回去：“呜啊、谁！”

“┒─┏┌┓┟。”野人粗哑的声音在耳边响起，湿热的气息吹进耳孔，“┢┟┝┠┭。”

“什么……”布鲁斯用力想要掰开他的手，“放开我！我不是……不是你们的玩具！”

野人听不懂他的话，但显然很喜欢他的声音，强壮火热的身体压制着他，将他放倒在兽皮之上，厚实的舌头色情地舔舐着他苍白的颈项，布鲁斯感觉得到有什么东西渐渐硬挺起来顶在他的后臀，霎时额头上便出了一层冷汗，他高声用十几种语言说了“住手”，得到的回应是身后人更加兴奋的猥亵，后穴里的假阴茎被另一只手握住，往里狠狠地捅了两下后猛地抽了出来。

“啊！啊啊啊……”布鲁斯再也说不出一个完整的单词，只能无力地伏在兽皮上痉挛，眼泪与唾液将俊脸糊得乱七八糟，“嗯啊……”

野人将他翻过来，粗糙的大手抚摸过他的脸，布鲁斯在一片模糊的视野里隐约看见这个野人的穿着比其他人整齐很多，可能是首领之类的家伙，他眨了眨眼，满溢的泪水滚落后眼前的画面清晰了起来，野人正在对他笑，黝黑的脸上有一对蓝得不正常的眼睛，神像般英俊的面部轮廓熟悉到让他连呼吸都停了一瞬——

这是超人的脸。

怎么会？布鲁斯本来就因为疼痛、眩晕与情欲而乱成一团的脑子彻底停摆，他怔怔看着那双深邃的蓝眼睛，嘴唇抖动着，半晌才找回自己的声音：“克拉克？”

野人凑上来舔舐他下巴上的伤口，手掌用力揉搓着他满是指印的胸膛，膝盖目的性极强地隔开他的两条大腿，兽皮裙里沉甸甸的性器抵着他的腿间，布鲁斯一个激灵，突然疯狂地挣扎起来，抓住手边一切能摸到的东西砸向野人，甚至不顾自己的赤身裸体与腿脚虚软就往帐篷外逃去，野人抓住了他的脚踝，他奋力踢蹬双腿试图挣脱，嘴里愤怒地吼道：“滚开！”

这不可能是超人，超人在执行另一个任务，刚才那些人给他喂了什么东西？致幻剂？但无论如何这切实地触及到了布鲁斯心中最羞于启齿的部分，这个抚摸着他身体的“超人”就像他最肮脏的梦境的具现化，是对他那点隐秘心思赤裸裸的讽刺，他也许能咽下被陌生人强暴的耻辱，但绝对忍受不了这种幻觉，这实在太——

“不、住手！住手！”无力的反抗在野人的力量之下就像是一个玩笑，布鲁斯近乎绝望地被再一次制住手脚，人类炽热的性器顶上他湿软的穴口，然后毫不留情地狠狠连根没入，那根家伙完全不逊于刚才的木质阴茎，凸起的冠状沟刻意碾过肿起的前列腺捅进最深处，在布鲁斯失声尖叫的时候又抽出到只剩个头部，然后再一次顶开肠肉，以几乎戳穿肠壁的力道撞上他最经不住刺激的地方，布鲁斯断了电般僵了两秒，接着呜咽着瘫软下去，精液喷溅在黑色的兽皮上显得格外淫糜，野人饶有兴致地揉弄他疲软的阴茎，苛刻地将残余的精液挤出铃口，布鲁斯发出难以忍受的啜泣，汗湿的黑发一缕缕粘在脸侧，“求你……”

野人听出了他声音里的脆弱，安抚般地说了句什么，然后按住他大开的腿，更加顺畅地侵犯他高潮后愈发软热的后穴，还处于不应期的器官忠实地将酸软与疼痛传递到神经，布鲁斯难受地闷哼着，眼里全是“超人”充满欲望的表情，他吸着气，逃避般抬起手臂挡住眼睛，野人并不介意，依然力度不减地伏在他身上耸动，阴茎有节奏地快速顶撞着他的敏感处，他神智昏聩地随着对方抽送的频率摇晃，胸前肿成黄豆大的乳头被大力地吸住、啃噬，突如其来的快感让他长长地呻吟了一声，刚射完没多久的前端抽搐了一下，又颤巍巍地有了勃起的趋势。

停下、快停下……

他脑子里不断回荡着这个单词，可能说出口了，也可能没有，毕竟他已经连出声的力气都不剩下，满是蹂躏痕迹的身体被翻来覆去地亵玩、操弄，不允许休息，更无力去反抗，野人首领仿佛不会疲倦一般在他身体里驰骋，布满厚茧的手揉捏他的胸乳，或者撸动他疲惫不堪的性器，强迫他释放了一次又一次，到后来他已经硬不起来，稀薄到近乎透明的精液缓缓从马眼淌出，伴随着他虚弱的呻吟。

施加于身体上的感官刺激早已过载，布鲁斯在被拉起来重重坐到那根刑具上时终于崩溃地哭出了声，野人就着这个姿势捅开了他最深处的秘地，这具对于人类来说足够强韧的肉体到达了极限，他被操尿了，淡黄的尿液溅得到处都是，野人也在他后穴猛烈的痉挛中射进他的体内，然后满足地凑上来亲吻他哭肿的眼睛，布鲁斯哭得很厉害，持续高强度的强暴吞噬了他的所有理智，他身体随着可怜的抽噎声而一下一下抽动，双腿虚虚夹着野人的腰，野人环住他湿漉漉的肩背，再次硬起的阴茎试探地在穴里滑动，布鲁斯脑袋的埋在对方雄性气息浓重的肩膀上，在意识沉入黑暗的前一刻用沙哑到分辨不清的声音喃喃：“克拉克，不要……”

2.

正义联盟终于找到失踪的布鲁斯时已经是第二天早上，即使是超级英雄也费了点力气才制住这群凶恶的野人，超人心急如焚地降落下来，直接朝布鲁斯心跳声传来的方向飞去，简陋的帐篷被超级力量扫倒，暴露出来的是浓重的腥膻气味与让他几乎承受不住的画面——

他的搭档，他默默爱着的人赤身裸体地侧躺在凌乱的兽皮里，皮肤上全是青紫的掐痕和咬痕，全身上下都沾满了干涸的精液，臀缝间隐约露出的穴口被操到红肿外翻，一股股混着血丝的白浊从合不拢的地方缓慢流出。超人的眼珠子瞬间红了，他急促地呼吸着，无法控制地后退了两步，又上前去用颤抖的双手抱起这个饱受折磨的人，布鲁斯在被触碰的那一刻呜咽着睁开眼睛，刚看清他的面孔就猛地一颤，恐惧地摇着头后缩，泪痕未干的脸上又多出两道水迹，超人不知所措地握着他的手，一遍遍喊着他的名字，告诉他没事了，但布鲁斯依然畏惧着他的靠近，蜷缩在帐篷的角落无助地发抖。

最后还是绿灯侠用超人的披风裹住满身狼藉的布鲁斯将他横抱起来，布鲁斯似乎平静了一些，在哈尔的怀里沉沉睡去，超人又迷惑又难过，心疼与愤怒无处发泄，像烈火一般在心口烧灼，他跟在绿灯侠后面回到瞭望塔，守在布鲁斯躺着的治疗仓旁沉默不语，整个人都笼罩在浓重的阴云里。两个小时后戴安娜推门进来，递给他一沓报告单后就离开了，他又呆呆盯着布鲁斯不太安稳的睡颜看了两秒，然后低头阅读报告单上的黑体字。

第一页是伤情报告，除后穴撕裂外还有各种不深的开放性伤口与软组织挫伤，超人扫了一眼便不忍再看，他翻到第二页，那上面是血液化验结果，数据显示布鲁斯的血液里有纯天然的致幻剂成分，来自一种稀有的野生菌类，再下面就是这种菌类的详细资料。

毒性：轻微  
代谢速度：较慢  
中毒症状：根据仅有的案例显示，食用这种蘑菇会将之后看到的第一个人看成自己深爱的人。

再之下的数据他看不清了，有力到能托起整颗星球的手抖得不成样子，纸张被攥出了一道道褶皱，他静静地看着那行字，过了可能有十分钟，才像是被夺走所有力气一般弯下脊背，将额头抵在了治疗仓冰冷的玻璃上。

“拉奥啊……”

END


	5. 隐秘会面

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 闪电侠发现了一个秘密……
> 
> 三代海蝙 微闪蝙超蝙
> 
> 偷窥，ntr（？）

巴里会在非联盟例会时间跑到蝙蝠洞只是个意外，虽然他平时也经常过来蹭个下午茶，但至少都会提前给蝙蝠侠发个通讯——但今天他纯粹是散步（绕地球三圈的那种）时路过哥谭，正好肚子又饿了，于是就很熟练地拐了个弯往韦恩大宅的方向闪去。

今天的韦恩家似乎格外安静，连老管家也不见踪影，巴里刷指纹进了门，目的明确地冲进厨房将料理台上剩下的点心一扫而空，然后叼着最后一块小甜饼打开暗门进入通往蝙蝠洞的楼梯。底下果然亮着灯，他欢快地捧着咖啡杯往下走，在接近楼梯口时却突然听见里面传来了奇怪的声音。

“哈……呃……”

那是男人的喘息声，低哑又沉重，听上去像是在压抑着什么，巴里愣了一下，下意识停下脚步——他听得出来这是布鲁斯的声音，但印象中的蝙蝠侠即使是重伤也很少会出声，更别说是这样明显带着痛苦的呻吟了——这让他既担忧又莫名地不敢直接出去，他踟蹰了一会儿，直到布鲁斯又发出一声受到惊吓般的抽气声，他才终于忍不住小心翼翼地探出半个脑袋往声音传来的方向看去。

布鲁斯坐在操作台上背对着这边，从巴里的角度看不到他的脸，蝙蝠侠今天没戴头盔，但身上的制服看上去倒穿得很整齐，不像是受了什么伤的样子，他一只手撑在身后的桌面上，小臂有点发抖，另一只手抵在面前的人的肩膀上，似乎想把对方推开，巴里往旁边挪了一公分，看清了那个几乎和布鲁斯贴在一起的家伙肩膀上繁复的刺青。也是个熟人。

“亚瑟……”布鲁斯的呼吸声都在打颤，“住手、嗯……”

海王被蝙蝠侠的身体遮住了一部分，巴里只能看到他脸上显得有些阴沉的表情，以及一部分手臂，看角度他的手大概放在布鲁斯小腹的位置，或者是桌子上？总之不知道他做了些什么，布鲁斯突然猛地弓起背，鼻腔里溢出猝不及防的闷哼，手也无力地滑下来拽紧了自己的披风，而亚瑟又上前了一步，整个人都欺进了蝙蝠侠敞开的腿间：“为什么？因为超人？”

“不……”

布鲁斯的声音听上去几乎是哽咽了，肩膀也防御性地缩起来，头无力地靠在亚瑟的肩上，闪电侠吓得一下子缩回了楼梯间。怎么回事？布鲁斯和亚瑟闹矛盾了？好像还和超人有关……他们在打架吗？亚瑟刚刚是打了布鲁斯一拳？

闪电侠捏着联盟通讯器陷入两难，他不知道自己贸然出去劝架会不会使事情扩大化，可是他又不可能眼睁睁看着海王欺负布鲁斯，要不还是给作为两人争论焦点的超人发个信息——

“呜啊！……哈……唔嗯……”

一声拔高的惊叫吓得闪电侠一激灵，再后面就变成了像被堵住一样的闷声，他咽了咽口水，再次探头看过去，正好看见亚瑟用力将布鲁斯推倒在操作台上，俯身压了上去。

半块小甜饼“啪”地掉到了地上。

亚瑟正在亲吻布鲁斯，就姿势和力度来说也许称之为强吻更加合适，布鲁斯被强硬地按着肩膀，双手胡乱地推拒着，却还是只能昂着头任由对方在他口腔里攻城略地，原本盖在腿上的披风随着姿势的改变滑落下来，巴里这才发觉他的制服裤子早已被褪到了膝弯，露出的半截大腿在黑色的布料衬托下白得晃眼。

不知吻了多久，亚瑟终于放开了布鲁斯，一双狼一样的眼睛幽暗地盯着身下的猎物：“你喜欢超人，对吗？”他咧了下嘴，“所以他复活之后你就不再和我上床，你准备什么时候去告白？”

布鲁斯咬着牙：“我没……”

“虽然我不介意你心里怎么想的。”亚瑟微微眯起眼，粗糙的指腹磨过他下巴上的胡茬，“但你不要忘了你当初求我帮忙时答应了什么。”

“亚瑟！”

“‘直到我玩腻为止’，这可是你亲口说的。”

布鲁斯偏了下头，巴里捕捉到了他脸上难堪的神色，下一刻海王粗鲁地揪住布鲁斯的前襟，将他提起来翻了个面，面朝下重新压在了桌面上，布鲁斯双脚挨到地面，站不稳似的晃了晃，立马被对方健壮的手臂环住了腰，他喘了口气，用手肘支起身体，竭力扭头看向身后的人：“至少换个地方……”

亚瑟轻笑了一声，手按住他的脊背将他固定在原位，倾身贴近他耳边：“放松。”

然后巴里就见布鲁斯的眼睛一下子瞪大了，搁在桌子上的手猛地攥成拳，连呼吸也停住，过了有十几秒，他像是受不了一般哼出带着哭腔的喘息，慢慢低下头把脸埋进臂弯了里，只露出个红得滴血的耳朵，亚瑟在他光裸的臀部打了一巴掌，下手估计有点重，因为布鲁斯腰部反应很大地一弹，手伸到背后去胡乱遮抵挡：“啊、别！”

“你没这么怕痛，布鲁斯。”海王嗤笑着啃咬他通红的耳廓，手掌包裹住他的臀瓣大力揉搓，“诚实地说你很爽有那么难吗？”

布鲁斯又不说话了，亚瑟开始在他体内大开大合地抽送，之前被手指好好开发过的穴口柔软湿热，没一会儿就被翻搅出湿腻的水声，胯骨与臀肉撞击的脆响在蝙蝠洞里回荡，夹杂着布鲁斯逐渐难以压制的低声呻吟。巴里僵立在原地，一张脸早就和他制服颜色没什么区别，他的理智在疯狂地让他赶紧离开，但双脚就像被地面粘住了一样，没法挪动一分一毫。

巴里也不知道自己是怎么了，也许是蝙蝠洞的暖气开得太足，他整个人都热得快要燃烧起来，他能感觉到背上冒出的热汗已经打湿了制服，手心也一片湿黏，心跳快到让他涌上一阵虚幻的窒息感——他应该离开这里，立刻，马上，而不是像个偷窥狂一样将目光死死黏在自己同伴的身上。

那边布鲁斯在后方越来越激烈的顶弄中本能地扭动身体躲避，嘴里模模糊糊地咕哝着“不要”和“慢点”，亚瑟在他制服领口露出的小块白皙的后颈上印下一个牙印，一边更狠地操他一边将他挡着脸的手臂扭到背后锁住，另一只手掰过他的下巴与他接吻，布鲁斯被迫仰起头，喉结无助地上下滚动着，汗水从额角滑进斑白的鬓发，他脸颊晕红，眼尾泛着湿气，平时总涂着淡色唇膏的嘴唇也被吮吸到红肿，来不及吞咽的唾液淌到下巴上，挂下一道晶亮的湿迹。

闪电侠傻傻地看着那个下巴上的小凹陷，目光根本无法从布鲁斯脸上移开，他从未见过这样的布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠总是不苟言笑的，说话的语气充满了年长者特有的严厉，巴里有时候甚至有点怕他——但现在布鲁斯额发一缕缕地贴在额头上，棕色的眼睛被水汽浸得透湿，连拧紧的眉心都显得脆弱异常，巴里视线落在他微微张开的嘴唇上，有点恍惚地想：那里吻起来一定非常柔软吧。

布鲁斯的衣摆不知什么时候被掀起到了胸膛，柔韧的凯夫拉布料深深勒进他胸口的软肉里，让他本就丰满的乳肉更加突显，亚瑟肆意地揉捏他的双乳，在他疤痕遍布的胸膛上留下几道深红的指印，布鲁斯咬着嘴唇吸气，在被用力拧住乳头时哽咽着摇头，生理性的泪水淌过发烫的脸颊，很快就被蒸干成了一道道泪痕，亚瑟扯着他的棕发逼着他转过脸，然后顺着泪痕去舔他脸颊上的那颗小痣，甚至用犬牙叼住那一小块皮肤磨蹭，布鲁斯吸了吸鼻子，有点疑惑地看向他，亚瑟便回以一个充满挑衅意味的挑眉。

在酒精里泡大的亚特兰蒂斯人似乎每一个动作都带着十足的野性，冲撞的方式强横野蛮却又堪堪卡在布鲁斯能承受的极限上，这种该死的体贴让布鲁斯一边在几乎被顶穿肠壁的胀痛中腰身打颤一边为敏感点被反复碾过的快感而小声呻吟，肌肉匀称的身体上全是热腾腾的汗水，陈旧的疤痕因皮肤充血而泛红，乍一看就像被细长的鞭子扫过一样，亚瑟终于放过了布鲁斯的脸颊，那里留下的红肿大概需要明天早上布鲁西费些功夫去遮盖，布鲁斯迷迷糊糊地趴在操作台上，冰冷的桌面已经被体温焐得温热，他呼出的热气让台面起了一层雾，又被激烈的身体动作抹去，就在他以为自己要被这样干到射出来时，两只手勾住了他的大腿弯，紧接着便是一阵强烈失重感。

“啊啊！”

亚瑟就着插入的姿势将布鲁斯抱了起来，重力作用下穴里的棍子捅进了前所未有的深度，布鲁斯被这一下捅得思维都断了线，仰着脖子不住地哆嗦，过了好一会才像是终于回过神般抽了口气，喉咙里溢出忍无可忍的啜泣。躲在拐角的巴里也惊呆了，布鲁斯大敞的双腿正对着他这边，他能清晰地看到对方跨间挺立的阴茎，还有正艰难吞咽着巨物的小穴，摩擦出的肠液在抽送的间隙从穴口漏出，湿亮地淌进股沟里，闪电侠迅速捂住鼻子倒退三米，为自己无耻偷看的行为而心虚不已，却又从心底升起几丝不合时宜的嫉妒——如果当时蝙蝠侠邀请他加入联盟时他不那么快答应，是不是有可能……不对，怎么能这样想！

亚瑟抱着布鲁斯往蝙蝠洞的角落走去，每走一步阴茎都会狠狠捅进肠道深处，布鲁斯很快就被插得瘫软在他怀里，胸腹上全是酒醉般的潮红，轮廓分明的腹肌随着每一次插入而抽紧，他昏沉地眨了眨眼，在一片模糊的视野中看到了面前熟悉的投影装置，顿时察觉到亚瑟想要做什么，不由得拼命挣扎起来：“不！放开我……亚瑟！”

海王充耳不闻，径直走过去用脚踢开地面上的开关，投影仪瞬间亮起，彩色的光斑在空气中交汇融合，慢慢凝聚成超人的模样，光明之子飘浮在半空中微微低着头，一双明亮的蓝眼睛平静地看着他们。

布鲁斯瞳孔一缩，连脸色都白了几分，后穴也紧张地绞紧，海王被他夹得轻叹一声，笑着退后两步方便他更清楚地看到投影的全貌：“我很好奇你平时会对着这个投影做些什么，布鲁斯，被他看着会让你兴奋吗？”

“不、不是……”布鲁斯慌乱地低下头躲避投影的目光，“别这样，亚瑟，放我下去。”

“如果我不放呢？”亚瑟轻松地制住他踢蹬的双腿，下身狠狠往穴里一顶，布鲁斯顿时就失去了反抗的力气，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，亚瑟有些得意地在他颈侧咬了一口，故意将他的双腿拉得更开，“我早就想在这里操你了。”

接下来布鲁斯再没有机会说出一句整话，一波比一波激烈的顶撞彻底搅散了他的思维，三原色的光芒依旧刺痛着他的眼膜，他想闭上眼，却又忍不住自虐一般盯着超人胸口的S型标志，亚瑟发觉他的走神，更加恶劣地磨蹭他最受不住刺激的那一点，布鲁斯无处安放的手下意识抱着自己的大腿，整个身体的重量几乎都压在两人相连的地方，他找不到任何支撑，只能被动地随着亚瑟发动作上下颠簸，濒临喷发的性器摇摇晃晃地将透明的前液甩到他的大腿和胸膛上，亚瑟促狭地用手指抹开那些液体，阴茎抵住他的前列腺小幅度地快速顶弄：“你猜猜你现在射出来，精液会不会溅到超人衣服上？”

“不要、不……”布鲁斯在抑制不住的哽咽中混乱地摇着头，湿红的眼角又滚下一串水珠，“我不能、亚瑟……亚瑟……”

亚瑟最终还是将他放了下来，布鲁斯膝盖压着地面，像一只被咬住要害的雌受一般跪趴着承受侵犯，超人的双脚就悬浮在离他不到十公分的上方，红色的残影不断刮过他的视网膜，在一次狠重的冲撞中射出来时他可能晕厥了两秒，也可能没有，亚瑟微凉的精液洒在他的肠道深处，布鲁斯呜咽了一声，无意识地伸出手想抓住眼前红披风的边角，只抓住了蝙蝠洞里冰冷的空气。

亚瑟握住他落空的手，软下去的阴茎从他穴里抽出，带出一小股黏腻的白浊，布鲁斯在地上趴了一会儿，支起膝盖想爬起来，又因为酸软的腰而再次往下倒去，亚瑟干脆捞起他的腿弯再次将他横抱在怀里，抬脚走向浴室的方向：“今天送你个特别服务。”

巴里在思维反应过来之前便侧身贴在墙壁上避免了被发现的命运，渐行渐远的脚步声让他松了口气，却突然发现自己的裤裆里也紧绷得厉害，羞愧得简直想立刻跳进哥谭海谢罪，但脑海里蝙蝠侠湿润的眼睛与柔韧有力的躯体一直挥之不去，他慌不择路地往出口走，结果一转身就撞上了一堵比钢铁还坚硬的人墙。

“超……”

“嘘。”超人飞快地捂住他的嘴巴，看那边两人似乎没注意到这里的动静才放开手，巴里满头冷汗地用眼神询问他为什么在这里，超人耸耸肩，指向他手里的联盟通讯器。

巴里这才发现自己按下了呼叫超人的按钮，天哪，这简直是最糟糕的情况……超人的出现完全是无声无息的，他根本不知道超人在这里站了多久，而蝙蝠洞另一侧那个一比一的超人投影现在都还亮着呢。

这是什么样的修罗场！

巴里心惊胆战地观察着超人的脸色：“我、我很抱歉……”他用气声说，“我本来没想……”

“没关系。”超人笑了一下，“我还得感谢你。”

什么？闪电侠茫然地眨眼，敏锐地感觉到了现在的超人似乎也不太对劲，脸上虽然带着笑，却并不显得温和，反而透出几分让人脊背发寒的压迫感，就像……就像他刚复活时那样。

亚瑟将布鲁斯抱进浴室里，里面很快响起淅淅沥沥的水声，超人望着那个方向，蓝眼睛里翻涌起一层暗沉的波澜，巴里直觉性地往旁边退了几步，结结巴巴地说：“那个，没什么事的话我就先回去了……”

“好的，明天见。”超人回头看了看他，弯腰捡起地上的半个小甜饼放回他手心里，连语气都与平时一般无二，“今天的事情不要说出去。”

“……是。”

闪电侠直到冲出哥谭才摆脱掉那股被猛兽盯上的毛骨悚然，他把饼干丢进路边的垃圾桶，自己也找了个墙角蹲下，纠结地抱住了头。

以后的正义联盟会变成什么样啊……

END


	6. 【丧钟蝙】战利品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 发现蝙蝠侠的秘密对于丧钟来说是个意外之喜，现在，他准备彻底地享用他的战利品。
> 
> 丧钟蝙，双性，强制，囚禁，道具

1.

斯莱德推开地下室的门时习惯性地往旁边让了一步，预想中的随便什么杂物却并没有从房间里砸出来，这让他有点意外——蝙蝠侠可学不会什么叫乖乖认命，这是一周来的第一次他没有在回来时受到“热情”的迎接。

斯莱德挑了挑眉，悄无声息地闪进了房间里，墙角的小灯亮着，昏暗的灯光洒在床角黑漆漆的一团人影上，他走过去，伸手抓住布鲁斯漆黑的头发往上拽起，露出一张布满潮红的脸。

布鲁斯双眼紧闭，呼吸沉重而滚烫，显然早已陷入了昏迷，头皮的扯痛也只是让他微微皱了皱眉。斯莱德看了他两秒，低头玩味地贴近他的耳朵：“布鲁斯？”

没有反应。

斯莱德松开手，布鲁斯又无力地摔回了床垫里，搭在身上的薄被滑落下来，底下赤裸的身躯上全是淤青和红肿，侧腹结痂的刀伤不知怎么又裂开了，干涸的血迹从腰线一直蜿蜒到胯骨，衬得底下乌紫的掐痕更加刺目。斯莱德的手探进布鲁斯腿间，摸到那个贴在大腿内侧的控制器，将档位往上推了两格，布鲁斯身体猛地一弹，接着整个人都颤抖着蜷缩成了一团，他似乎还没完全清醒，睁开一线的蓝眼睛里擎着水，嘴里含糊不清地念着什么，斯莱德仔细分辨了一会，才听出来那是“够了”和“停下”。

多稀奇，蝙蝠侠的示弱，即使只是在神志不清时说出的。斯莱德必须承认自己被取悦了，他欺身上床，用膝盖顶开布鲁斯的双腿：“你猜我还有多久能让你说出‘求’字呢？”

布鲁斯当然不会回答，也没法回答，不间断的折磨早就耗干了他的体力，饥饿、疼痛，还有快感，层层叠加在一起即使对于蝙蝠侠来说也太过残忍了，他昏沉地摇了下头，双腿本能地想要并拢，反而被扣住膝弯向两边拉得更开。蝙蝠侠身上陈旧的伤疤数不胜数，唯独腿根附近还算完好，但现在那里细嫩的皮肤上布满了咬痕，皮肉破损渗血，没得到愈合的机会就再次被咬开，斯莱德抚过自己的杰作，手指顺着湿滑的股缝移到会阴，找到那片柔软盛开的秘地狠狠地掐了一下。

“哈——啊！”

布鲁斯喉咙里溢出一声接近啜泣的惊叫，大腿抽搐着夹住了斯莱德的手，被水浸透的蓝眼睛一下子瞪大，腰身向后反弓到几乎折断：“呜、唔嗯……啊啊……”

剧烈的内部高潮让他有好几秒钟无法呼吸，雌穴里剧烈震动的跳蛋与斯莱德掐揉他阴蒂的手指将感官刺激推向更高的浪尖，前端硬挺的阴茎被一个银色的环扣锁住，因得不到释放而涨得紫红。布鲁斯身体抑制不住地痉挛，被缚在头顶的手将铁链拽得“哗哗”直响，足足五分钟他除了呜咽与颤抖之外无法做出任何其他动作，直到斯莱德撤开手并关上跳蛋的开关他才终于像断了电一般安静下来，短促地吸着气，眼珠子迟钝地转了转，看向压在他上方的银发雇佣兵。

“早安。”斯莱德恶劣地扯起一边嘴角，“小姑娘。”

2.

发现蝙蝠侠的秘密对于丧钟来说是个意外之喜，那时他们正厮打在一起，满腔怒火地用尽一切办法在对方身上留下伤痕，蝙蝠侠黑色的制服上全是破口，头盔也碎了一半，身上几道狭长的刀伤汩汩淌下着血，他也没好到哪里去，被狠揍了几拳的腹部隐隐作痛，下巴和眼角都肿了起来，背上还插着把短刀，但他还是凭借着强悍的愈合速度占了上风，用力将蝙蝠侠摔飞出去撞上墙壁，然后在对方从废墟里爬起来之前死死压住他的大腿，居高临下地龇出一口带血的牙：“我一直有一个疑问，蝙蝠侠。”他说，“为什么我们没操过？”

蝙蝠侠似乎一时没反应过来他的意思，直到战术腰带被扯下、一只手顺着破口撕开制服的布料，他才怒吼着疯狂挣扎起来，屈起膝盖狠重地撞向斯莱德的腰侧，斯莱德硬生生受下这一击，扣住他的双手压到头顶，用抓钩枪的钢索紧紧捆住，布鲁斯在雇佣兵的压制下拼命扭动腰身，怎么也无法把人掀开，嗓音里顿时带上了几分不易察觉的慌乱：“放手、你疯了吗？！你这——”

斯莱德的手直接隔着内裤按住了他的勃起：“你不也对我有反应？这不是第一次了布鲁斯，你知道你每次和我战斗时的样子像什么吗？”他扯掉布鲁斯的头盔，深蓝的独眼直视着对方充斥着惊怒的眼睛，“像个欲求不满的婊子，等着我打败你，征服你，射满你的肚子。”

“这他妈只是肾上腺素升高的正常反应！”布鲁斯汗湿的黑发乱糟糟地贴在额头上，脸色气得铁青。黑暗的角落里没人经过，他的蝙蝠车停在百米开外，通讯器也在刚才的打斗中损坏，逃脱的可能性实在太低，该死，为什么他没有任何一个后备计划能告诉他在如果敌人试图对他实施强奸他该怎么办？他绝对不能——

“嘶拉”一声，跨间的最后一片遮蔽也化为废布，冷风抚过私密处的凉意带来浓重的屈辱与恐惧，布鲁斯竭力蜷起双腿，一边隐蔽地去抠藏在臂甲中的微型电击器一边尽量冷静地劝说：“这毫无意义，斯莱德，你只需要去左转然后直走三百七十米的那条巷子就能得到你想要的，如果你连二十美金都没有那么我可以借给你。”

“别天真了，布鲁斯，我只是单纯地想操你而已。”斯莱德先扛起他的一条大腿挂到肩上，目光随意地扫向他下体修剪整齐的毛发与半硬的阴茎，“不过我倒是很乐意把你带过去，让哥谭的妓女都好好看看蝙蝠侠能有多——”

话音突然顿住，斯莱德视线凝在一点，过了两秒才惊疑不定地出声：“哇哦。”

布鲁斯僵硬地维持着被分开双腿的姿势，脸颊上血色都褪尽了，他猛地折起腰用额头狠狠撞上斯莱德的下巴，趁着斯莱德吃痛松手的瞬间迅速将电击器贴上对方的颈侧。蓝色的电弧“啪”地从金属片上爆出，斯莱德闷哼一声，被电流麻痹的身体向旁边歪倒，布鲁斯一脚将他踹翻在地，爬起来飞快地冲向蝙蝠车的方向，但就在他碰到车门的前一刻，浓重的危机感袭上脊背，即使他反应极快地躲避手背也还是被剑锋划破了一道口子，他矮下身避开袭向太阳穴的拳头，立刻又被大力扣住后颈向下压去，前额砸在水泥地上痛得他眼前一阵发黑，温热的血从额角流下，将视野染得猩红一片。

“我得说，这个我还真没想到。”斯莱德戏谑的声音从背后传来，“蝙蝠侠的身体里居然藏了个姑娘。”

完了。

布鲁斯耳朵里全是杂乱的轰鸣，他可能发出了混合着绝望与愤怒的叫声，挣动四肢尽全力抵抗着后方的力量，但毫无章法的攻击显然被施暴者当成了什么余兴节目，斯莱德钳制住他的双手，没费什么力气就将他的两边脚踝牢牢捆在了剑鞘两端，现在他的腿无法合拢了，臀缝间隐蔽的菊穴与更下面嫩红的女性器官完全暴露在空气里，窄小的阴唇因姿势的原因微微张开，里面粉红的女穴紧张地缩着，羞涩得像个处女——或许也确实是。斯莱德眯了眯眼，指甲划过那道细缝，粗糙的指腹抵住顶端的肉团毫不怜惜地按压，布鲁斯喉咙里哽了一下，膝盖挪动着向前躲避，斯莱德将他拖回来，顺手在他臀肉上打了一巴掌：“老实点。”

布鲁斯仍不死心地挣扎，但马上就因身下惩罚性加重的力道折磨得腿根打颤，腰也塌了下去。从未受到过这种对待的阴蒂很快就肿胀充血，细缝里也透出一线水意，斯莱德熟练地将两根手指插入那个已经差不多进入状态的小穴，立刻感觉到软肉抽搐着绞紧了他，他微微岔开两指试了试内壁的弹性，接着便开始抽动手指小幅度地操着那个青涩的入口，间或转动指节刮蹭敏感的内壁。

“啊！”布鲁斯没忍住惊叫一声，腰身在陌生的刺激之中不知所措地颤抖，“不、不不……别……”

丧钟与蝙蝠侠战斗过无数回，深知对方就算是折断几根骨头都不会发出半声痛呼，但现在是怎么回事？他在蝙蝠侠牢不可破的盔甲上找到了一个弱点，手指伸进去随便一搅便能逼出对方的眼泪，他毫不怀疑等他将老二也捅进去时，黑暗骑士会像一只被叼住后颈的母豹子一样再也无法做出任何反抗。

斯莱德抽出手指，解开制服拉链释放出早已硬得发疼的阴茎，龟头顶上那个湿漉漉的入口，布鲁斯像是被烫到似的抖了一下，回头看过来的表情几乎带了几分乞求，而斯莱德对此的回应是咧嘴一笑，然后握住他绷紧的腰线，下身用力往前一挺。

“呜啊！”

即使布鲁斯及时咬住了自己的手腕这声惨叫在黑夜里也显得过于清晰了，远处有路人驻足向这边张望，看到交叠的两个身影吹了声口哨又很快离开，斯莱德在软肉瑟瑟发抖的包裹中舒爽地叹息了一声，掰开布鲁斯柔韧的臀瓣好让自己进得更深：“真紧。”

多出来的那个器官发育得还算成熟，却依然比一般的女性要紧窄得多，被如此粗暴地入侵后不可避免地出现了裂伤，细小的血线从大腿内侧缓缓淌下。布鲁斯手指陷进了水泥地里，疼得呼吸都滞住，过了好一会儿才猛地抽了口气，呜咽着努力往前爬想逃离这种可怕的折磨，斯莱德按住他的后脑，像真正的野兽一样叼着他后颈的皮肉大开大合地操他，阴茎抽出到只留个头部又狠狠地捅进最深，强硬地辟开那些疼痛缩紧的嫩肉一直顶上宫口，布鲁斯额头抵着地面，脸颊因呼吸不畅涨得通红，凯夫拉纤维包裹下的胸膛急促地起伏，被斯莱德的手掌覆住、肆意揉捏。

“我一直觉得你的胸大得不正常，如果这是女人的奶子那就好解释了。”斯莱德隔着布料拧住他小巧的乳头，换来半声疼痛的呻吟，“怀孕的时候是不是还会涨奶？话说回来，你能怀孕吗？”雇佣兵恶劣地一下一下撞击敏感的宫口，“我们可以试试。”

“啊、嗯！啊啊……”布鲁斯说不出一句整话，眼泪和血迹混合成淡粉的细流将他英俊的脸沾得狼狈至极，他脖子上全是汗，剧痛与被入侵感搅散了他的意识，但更难忍受的是巨物碾过阴道内敏感点和更前面的前列腺造成的快感。他的阴茎在纯粹生理性的刺激中被迫硬挺，没受到任何抚慰就已经是非常勃发的状态了，斯莱德把玩他沉甸甸的囊袋，似乎还嫌操得不够爽一般，扳起他的一条大腿就着插入的姿势将他整个人翻了过来，剑鞘“哐当”滚落到地上，布鲁斯无声地嘶叫着，因这突如其来的剧烈刺激而射了出来，喷溅而出的精液在他黑色的制服上留下几道痕迹。

斯莱德丝毫没有要停下来给他点休息时间的意思，仍然力度不减地操干着他的女穴，处于不应期的前列腺在压迫中将酸软的闷痛传递到神经，仍然兴奋着的阴道却更加谄媚地吸裹着入侵者，布鲁斯眼角通红，嘴唇被他自己咬出了几道血印，眼神都涣散了，斯莱德拇指按压他的下唇，顶开齿列戏弄他瘫软的舌头：“看看你，布鲁斯，你被我操得快化成了一滩水。”

布鲁斯喉结滚动了一下，喉咙里溢出几声细微的哽咽，听到这些侮辱性的词句也只是缓慢地摇着头，不知是在否定什么，他酡红的脸与迷离的眼睛让斯莱德放松了警惕——而面对蝙蝠侠时放松警惕恰巧是最糟糕的选择。

在他收回手的一瞬间，布鲁斯眼中厉色一闪，抬头狠狠地咬住了他的手腕，这一口是绝境之中的野兽拼尽全力的报复，力道之大几乎要咬断腕骨，斯莱德隔着自己血流如注的手对上蝙蝠侠看过来的视线，居然还有那么两秒觉得那双因仇恨而发红的蓝眼睛迷人得要命，他轻笑一声，冷静地掐卡住布鲁斯的下颌慢慢使力，迫使他松口，然后反手给了他一耳光。

这一巴掌打得布鲁斯的头都偏向一边，痛苦地呛咳了好一会儿，咳出的血沫染红了一小块水泥，也不知是斯莱德的还是他自己的。斯莱德扣住他的膝弯压向他的胸口，几乎把他对折起来，阴茎由上至下地操进他的穴里，布鲁斯刚从重击后的眩晕里拽回意识就因为腹腔内的钝痛而尖叫出声，粗长的阴茎再一次捅到了他的子宫口，并且还在继续向里推进，他忍无可忍地踢蹬双腿，声音里无可避免地染上了哭腔：“出去！停、啊……不要再……”

“没人能阻止我享用我的战利品。”斯莱德耸耸肩，刻意用下体粗硬的毛发磨蹭他红肿外翻的外阴，“我们还有很多时间，布鲁斯，我会把你带回我的安全屋，等你那些正义的同伴们找到你时也许你已经怀上了我的第三个孩子，是不是很有意思？”

布鲁斯一边被刺激得不住哆嗦一边咬着牙挤出个冷笑：“确实……有意思。”他喘了口气，“将死之人最后的性幻想，没点其他特别的了吗？”

斯莱德的表情一瞬间阴沉了下去，他在布鲁斯那张永远学不乖的嘴巴再次吐出什么刻薄的句子之前伸手掐住了他的脖颈，手指残忍地收紧，以对方喉咙里痛苦的气声为伴奏更加凶猛地操他。空闲的那只手探到布鲁斯大开的跨间，手指不断挤压碾揉敏感的肉团，或是搓弄他疲软的阴茎，布鲁斯脸上浮起窒息的红色，大张着嘴拼命想吸入氧气，最终在强烈的快感与濒死的幻觉之中无可抑制地被卷入强烈的内部高潮，阴道痉挛着不断绞紧，内部喷出一股热流浇在入侵者的凶器上。斯莱德按住布鲁斯的腰腹，强硬地顶开他的宫口，在软肉应激性的收缩中射进了他的最深处，布鲁斯长长地呻吟了一声，阴茎又吐出一小股稀薄的精液，然后整个人瘫软下去再没了动静。

“别担心，布鲁斯。”斯莱德松开手，轻轻抚摸着布鲁斯脖子上乌紫的掐痕，“我确实活不了多久，但我一定会拖着你一起下地狱。”

3.

感谢蝙蝠侠远超常人的耐受力和反刑讯技巧，长时间的囚禁折磨并没有对他的硬脾气产生什么影响，这很好，不然斯莱德反而要感到无趣了。体重明显减轻、面颊凹陷与眼窝青黑算是不太好的改变，考虑到斯莱德此先并没有饲养蝙蝠的经验这倒也算正常，刚开始蝙蝠侠发起狠来差点用缚住双手的铁链绞断他的喉咙，几天之后除了在接吻时狠咬他的舌头之外已经做不出什么像样的反抗，愤怒的叫骂声也渐渐消失，只剩下隐忍的喘息在地下室里回荡。

此时布鲁斯刚从过度刺激的混沌中回过神来，睫毛上全是濡湿的水珠，拧紧的眉间透着几分掩不住的疲惫与厌烦，他张开嘴，声音哑得几乎听不清：“你还没玩够？”

“别太小看你自己，布鲁斯。”

斯莱德压着他的大腿根，像欣赏什么杰作一般仔细观察他一片狼藉的股间，几个小时前才使用过的后穴还有点合不拢，嘟起的菊蕊蠕动着吐出一点精液，会阴处的女性器官在几天的调教之下从青涩的淡粉变成了鲜艳熟透的红，肿成两倍大的阴蒂瑟缩在囊袋底下，穴口可怜兮兮地含着一根粉红色的导线，缝隙间隐约可见晶亮的水渍。斯莱德捏住导线轻轻拉扯，布鲁斯立刻受惊般挣动了一下，脚趾都蜷缩起来，鼻腔里溢出闷闷的哼声：“嗯！嗯唔……”

“你简直天生就是该被人操的。”跳蛋在红肿的软肉之间露出一点端倪，斯莱德用两根手指顶住它，再次将它送回了甬道深处，“正义联盟的人在找你，你那个氪星人搭档看上去快急疯了——他们知道你的小秘密吗？”

布鲁斯咬着枕套的一角，整个下半身都在哆嗦，显然是没余力去回答他的问题，斯莱德也不在意，抽出手指再次打开跳蛋的开关，然后在布鲁斯难以忍受的泣音中分开他的臀瓣，就着残留的精液将阴茎捅进了他肿热的肠道里：“我猜你没告诉他们，否则你的搭档可不会放任你晚上一个人在街上晃荡，对不对？”

“啊啊！啊嗯、呃！”

“我已经开始期待他们看到你满身精液、大着肚子被锁在地下室里是什么表情了，噢还有你的儿子，也许他该叫你母亲而不是父亲。”

“呜、唔呃……啊！不……”

体内的粗壮的阴茎隔着两层肉壁故意去顶弄雌穴里的异物，敏感点受到双重压迫的酸软几乎是瞬间就逼红了布鲁斯的眼睛，他仰着颈子，没什么力气地呻吟着，眼睛里越聚越多的水汽随着身体的摇晃溢出眼眶，斯莱德恶趣味地揉搓他得不到发泄的阴茎，调整角度推挤着跳蛋去碾压他的前列腺。那个可怜的器官早就再承受不了更多的刺激，一经触碰便是一阵剧烈的胀痛与尿意，布鲁斯无助地摇着头，手指抽搐着攥紧了铁链，布满伤痕的腹肌在过载的快感中一阵一阵地抽紧：“停、够……够了……啊……”

斯莱德执起他被镣铐磨得出血的手腕，舔去皮肤上腥甜的血珠：“试着换个语气，没准我会好心让你休息会儿。”

布鲁斯立刻闭紧嘴巴，浸了水的蓝眼睛扫了他一眼，硬是挤出几分讽刺的意味，斯莱德不太意外地轻哼一声，突然将他的两条腿扛到肩膀上，阴茎从菊穴里退出，不等布鲁斯松一口气又径直顶入了还含着跳蛋的雌穴，布鲁斯腰身猛地一抽，张着嘴连声音都发不出来了，脖颈后仰成一张似乎下一秒就会绷断的弓。他像是断了电似地静止了半分钟，直到斯莱德一边用指甲掐弄他敏感的阴蒂一边在穴里顺畅地抽送时他才颤抖着吸了一口气，疯狂挣扎着想从那根刑具上逃开，瞬间爆发的力气让斯莱德差点都没摁住，不得不扣住他的胯骨又狠狠往穴里捅了一下，布鲁斯才呜咽着瘫软下去，缩起肩膀无力地在几乎没顶的感官刺激中细微发颤。

本来就进得很深的跳蛋被这一下推得卡在了宫口，仍然坚持不懈地震动着，布鲁斯整个腹腔都在痉挛，指甲几乎抓破床单的布料，前端精液回流的苦闷与雌穴里激越的快感快要把他逼疯了，但斯莱德却仍嫌不够似的继续用老二逼迫着他在痛苦与快乐的深渊中沉浮，每一次冲撞都精准地碾过他催脆弱的一点，逐渐加重的力道像是要把那颗跳蛋操进他的子宫。布鲁斯咬着嘴唇竭力忍耐，终于还是在这种似乎没有尽头的煎熬中偏过头低声啜泣起来，斯莱德解开他前端的阴茎环，在几百下抽送后猛地扯出埋在他身体深处的跳蛋，然后毫无阻碍地再次一捅到底，将滚烫的精液尽数喷洒在脆弱的宫口处，布鲁斯高亢地哭叫一声，阴茎淅淅沥沥地吐出几股混着血丝的精液，接着便是淡黄的尿液止不住地溢出马眼，将本就皱巴巴的床单染得一片狼藉。

斯莱德抽出软下去的阴茎，随手从床边拿了个尺寸中等的按摩棒塞进那个肿得合不上的穴里，还处于失神中的布鲁斯身体一抽，又是几滴眼泪顺着眼角滑进鬓发。斯莱德惬意地拍拍他的脸：“好好含着，用不了多久我就能操大你的肚子，我不在的时候你可以想想要给孩子取什么名字。”

布鲁斯也不知道听没听清他的话，缺乏焦距的视线扫过他的脸，眼睛疲惫地闭上了，斯莱德吹着口哨翻身下床，自言自语般笑道的：“至少这次你不用担心孩子到底是你的还是我的。”

END

旭旭的生贺点梗！多吃点肉快快长高哦（怜爱摸头


End file.
